The Ninja Wars
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: After the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, then  five Ninja of that mission take it upon themselves to go out and prevail in that mission. And when war comes they'll be the only thing that stand in the way of their village and total destruction.
1. Chapter 1

The mission to retrieve Sasuke didn't go as planned. The idea was for five ninja to go after the enemy force that had captured Sasuke and bring him back by whatever means necessary.

So five ninja fought in the dirt, in the forest and all over spilling the ground with their enemy's blood as well as their own. But despite how many of the enemy they killed the five leaf ninja were still unable to complete their goal, even with the help of their sand village allies.

When they were picked up by the leaf medical squad most of their conditions were critical, some stood on the brink of death. And by that point Sasuke was gone, he had disappeared into the sound village to stat his training with Orochimaru. He left behind the leaf village, all it's Shinobi, all his friends, and especially the five ninja who went to try and bring him back.

Those ninja were Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyugga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi.

After the mission situation of these young warriors was critical, mist on the verge of death they were rushed back to the leaf village and given medical treatment.

Everyone who knew them, who were on their teams rushed to the hospital to see them.

The group rushed up the stairs and ran down the hall until they came to the emergency room doors.

Once there they all stopped in shock. For sitting outside the doors was Temari, and across from her was Shikamaru Nara the leader of the Sasuke retrieval squad, but unlike the others in critical condition Shikamaru managed to get away with a broken finger.

It was then that everyone rushed over to him. His teammate Ino ran over and hugged Shikamaru tightly. But Shikamaru seemed unresponsive.

"Shikamaru are you ok?" asked Ino."What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"Shikamaru where is Neji?" asked Tenten.

"And Naruto and Kiba?" added Hinata.

"Did they make it out of there alright?" asked Lee.

"I wouldn't ask him so many questions." Said Temari. Everyone turned over to her."He's had a pretty traumatic experience; I wouldn't bother him so much now." Everyone then turned back to Shikamaru.

Ino grabbed both sides of his face and began shaking him."Shikamaru." she said softly."What happened? Where are the others how are they doing?"

Just then Sakura stepped up."Did you bring Sasuke back?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and then reached up and pulled Ino's hands off of him. Then he brought his head up to look at everyone.

"That mission was the hardest mission any of us ever went on." He told."We constantly had to keep moving, but slowly one by one we were picked off. With each one of my men dying around me I always had to think of a new plan, but then it seemed as if something else got in the way."

"So everyone else is dead?" asked Hinata.

"No." replied Shikamaru."But they were all beaten up pretty badly."

"Then how'd you get out so fine?" asked Tenten. Shikamaru took a glance over at Temari."There were some other factors in my case."

"But you still haven't answered my question." Said Sakura."Where is Sasuke."

Shikamaru sat silently for a moment."Sasuke has now crossed over the border into the Sound Village." Everyone gasped in shock.

Saukra took a step back and held her hands close to her chest. She felt as if her heart had sunk down into her stomach. She felt many different emotions rushing threw her mind at this point.

Just then the emergency room doors opened and lady Tsunade stepped out. Everyone turned to face her, Shikamaru rose from his seat and stood.

"And?" he asked with a tone of nervousness in his voice.

"Well Naruto and Kiba were pretty beaten up but their doing fine now." Shikamaru nodded his head in some relief."As for Choji and Neji." Continued Tsunade. Shikamaru leaned in closer as did everyone else."The two came in her in critical condition, but we were able to bring them back so they'll be fine."

"Good Good." Sighed Shikamaru.

"For obvious reason I'd like to keep them all here overnight." Told Tsunade. Everyone seemed to have no problem with that but then Shikamaru spoke up.

"Can I see them?" he asked. Tsunade looked down at him.

"They've just been treated what they'll need now is rest." Told Tsunade."You can see them tomorrow."

Just then Ino reached out and grabbed Shikamaru's hand."C'mon Shika." She said as she pulled him."Let's get you home."

But then Shikamaru broke free of Ino's grasp then turned back and sat down right where he was before."I can wait." He said as he sat down.

Tsunade looked up at the rest of the group who seemed to be ready to leave, then she looked at Shikamaru who looked like he wouldn't be moved. So Tsunade decided not to disturb him.

"Fine then." Said Tsunade."But I'm closing up for the night."

"That's fine with me." Replied Shikamaru.

Tsunade then turned and walked back and then looked the doors to the ER, then she turned and walked down the hallway. The rest of the group slowly began to leave as well.

Ino looked back at Shikamaru before leaving. He sat there twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground.

Then Shikamaru sat there alone, then the lights in the hallway were shut off one by one.

The next morning Tsunade made her way back to the hospital. She opened the door and let herself in, then walked up the stairs into the ER room.

Then as she came down the hallway and turned on the lights she noticed something, a figure sitting there on the bench.

She didn't even have to ask herself who it was, it was obviously Shikamaru. She walked up and approached him.

He was laying down on his side, at some point in the night he must have given in to being sleep deprived.

Instead of straining him with visiting his teammates Tsunade went with a different direction.

She nudged Shikamaru in the shoulder, he slowly began to stir. Then his sleepy eyes opened and saw the fifth hokage standing there. His mouth opened to ask the question but Tsunade stopped him.

"They're still in critical condition." Told Tsunade."I can't let you see them yet."

"When do you suppose I'll be able to see them?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why don't you go get some food." Said Tsunade."I'll let you know when they've been released."

Instead of arguing a battle he couldn't win Shikamaru got up and made his way out. Scratching his head and rubbing his sleepy eyes as he went.

Shikamaru then exited the hospital and made his way out into the streets.

The sun had risen and was now high in the sky and the streets were filled with people going about their daily business.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and began making his way down the street.

Everyone around him simply walked by him, as if unaware of his presence. They walked by him and continued on with their day.

It was a cold feeling for Shikamaru walking down those streets. To him everyone who passed by seemed to be judging him. Judging him on how the mission went, on his leadership skills, and with the turnout of the mission.

So Shikamaru kept walking with his head held down, hands in his pocket and a hole in his heart.

Just then while he was down in the dumps someone came along to brighten up his day. It was Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru." Her bright and cheery voice said behind him. Shikamaru swung his body around and faced her. She noticed first the very dull look on his face.

"Hello Ino." He replied plainly.

"Did you get to see the others?" asked Ino.

"No,no." replied Shikamaru."Lady Tsunade told me off."

"Well then how are you feeling?" asked Ino.

"I've been better." Replied Shikamaru as he looked down at the ground.

"Don't say that." Said Ino as she tried to lighten him up and took a step closer to him.

"My body might be fine." Said Shikamaru."But my mind is another story."

"Oh your probably just hunger." Said Ino."When's the last time you've eaten."

"I'm really not that hungry right now Ino." Said Shikamaru. Just then Shikamaru's stomach let out a thunderous grumble.

"Your body says otherwise." Giggled Ino then she reached out and took Shikamaru's hand."C'mon I know the perfect place."

"What a drag." Groaned Shikamaru.

"Don't be that way." Said Ino."It'll be fun, just YOU and ME."

Ino then dragged Shikamaru to a BBQ restaurant down the street. And then sometime later the two were seated at a table. It was then awkward for a few moments, neither really knowing what to say to the other so they just sat in silence. Normally Ino would just talk and talk and Shikamaru would just listen, but now this time. Finally Ino spoke up.

"So Shikamaru." Began Ino."What was it like being leader of a team?"

"Not as glorious as it sounds." Replied Shikamaru.

"What was the mission like-" but then she was stopped as Shikamaru raised his hand stopping her.

"I don't want to talk about the mission." He said. Ino sat back not knowing what to say now.

"How was everything here while we were gone?" asked Shikamaru. Normally he wouldn't have asked such a thing but he was in a mood to humor Ino because she was in the mood to humor him.

"Oh a lot of stuff happened while you were away." Began Ino. Shikamaru sat his head back and prepared to hear just Ino talking for a while."First off Sakura cried and moaned nonstop about Sasuke being gone. She was always talking about how she'd hop you'd come back with him."

"How she take the news that we didn't bring him back?"

"She took it pretty hard." Replied Ino."She was having a pretty big fit after we left the hospital."Shikamaru nodded his head as he knew sooner or later he'd have to deal with a disappointed Sakura, but hopefully he wouldn't have to do it alone."Oh and Tenten was pretty upset to." Continued Ino.

"Over what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Neji." Told Ino."She often said how she hoped he was safe on the mission. In all honest I think she likes him."

"I don't see you logic in that." Replied Shikamaru."They're teammates of course they care about each other. It's probably the same for Hinata and Kiba or for you and me."

Ino blushed a little at the comment.

"But." She continued."Hinata's nice to everyone, but Tenten's affections were much greater, And of course I cared for your safety." It was now that Shikamaru looked over Ino's shoulder and saw a familiar figure."Just as much as-"

"Hold that thought." Said Shikamaru to her and then he got up from his seat and walked away. Ino was then suddenly annoyed, she turned around and watched Shikamaru go.

Shikamaru on the other hand needed to do this. He walked across the restaurant and over to a distant familiar figure.

Each step brought him closer and closer to the figure and he began to make him out more and more. He had yellow hair and orange clothing. It was Naruto.

Then suddenly Shikamaru stood eye to eye with him. The two looked at each other with soft eyes. Then Naruto reached out and hugged Shikamaru and Shikamaru returned the affection. They looked like two friends who had just been reunited after a war, which makes sense the two had undergone traumatic experiences in their recent mission along with Kiba, Choji, and Neji.

"How have you been?" asked Shikamaru.

"Dumb question." Replied Naruto.

"When did they let you out?"

"Earlier this morning." Told Naruto."They let Kiba and I out but kept Neji and Choji."

"Where did Kiba go?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think he went to go find his team." Told Naruto.

"You know I've got a table over there." Said Shikamaru turning around and pointing."Why don't you come and join me."

"I was actually sent here on a mission." Told Naruto. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"A mission?" he asked."What kind of mission?"

"Grandma Tsunade sent me to find you." Told Naruto.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"Don't know." Said Naruto."She just said to find you and come back to her office."

"Then I guess we have no choice right." Said Shikamaru as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"I've gotta tell Ino I'm leaving." Said Shikamaru as he waled on.

"Ino?" said Naruto shocked. Shikamaru then made his way back over to the table and Ino.

"Who's that Naruto?" she asked."What's he doing here?"

"He came here to get me." Told Shikamaru."So I have to go."

"No Shikamaru don't go." Said Ino as she reached out and grabbed his hand."Stay here with me."

"The Hokage sent Naruto to bring me to her." Told Shikamaru."I have to go."

Ino let her hand slid off of Shikamaru's.

"Fine, go!" she said in an annoyed tone. Then Shikamaru left the woman to vent as he rejoined Naruto.

"Let's go." Said Shikamaru as he walked out the door.

"You were here with Ino?" asked Naruto.

"Yep." Replied Shikamaru.

"Where you on a date?" asked Naruto.

"No." replied Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2

So from there Shikamaru and Naruto made their way to the Hokage's office. It was now a little later in the day, more like afternoon now. But the streets were still as busy as ever. Then as they went along the two carried on a conversation.

"So you're saying it wasn't a date?" asked Naruto.

"Because it wasn't." replied Shikamaru. Naruto shot him a look that said he thought otherwise."Listen." began Shikamaru."A date is a meeting of two people who like each other, I don't feel that way about Ino and I'm sure she doesn't feel that way about me. She and I are just good friends."

"Alright then." Said Naruto."Then what would you call that back there."

"That was just a meeting of two friends who greatly enjoy each other's company." Replied Shikamaru."Kind of like what we're doing now."

"Except that your friend back there was a girl." Replied Naruto.

"It doesn't matter if it's a girl or a guy or whoever." Said Shikamaru."You can be good friends with a girl and not be in a relationship and you can be good friends with a guy and it's not gay."

"Well then Sherlock." Said Naruto."Do you know where we are now?"

Shikamaru gave a quick glance around."No." he replied.

"We've reached our destination." Said Naruto. Then sure enough the two looked up and saw the Hokage's building standing before them.

Then the two climbed the stairs and then made their way inside and to the Hokage's office.

Then they found Tsunade's office door. Naruto opened it and then the two went inside.

Once there they saw Tsunade standing there along with a few others, three long lost friends.

For already sitting there was Neji, Kiba, and Choji. Kiba was looking in relative good shape, with Akamaru sitting next to him. While Choji and Neji wore a few bandages on their body to help their wounds heal.

Naruto and Shikamaru made their way into the office and towards their comrades.

"What's up guys how you doing?" they greeted each other with affectionate handshakes.

"Gentlemen if you please." Said Tsunade. Then Shikamaru and Naruto stood along with Neji, Kiba, and Choji."All the proper medical procedures have been done, and it shows that you are all on your way to a full recovery.

The five boys exchanged some cheerful nods.

"Which brings me on to the next matter." Said Tsunade as she leaned back in her chair. The boys leaned in to listen."How do you all feel about your recent mission?"

The boys' faces went from cheery to dull, then they looked around at each other.

"Could have gone better." Spoke up Neji.

"And do you harbor any feelings of anger and hostility towards those who kept you from this mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." Grunted Kiba.

"And do you all have the desire to go back and try to succeed in this mission?" What was with these questions?, the boys wondered. It's as if she was reading their minds and toying with them at the same time.

"Yes." They all spoke up. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair.

"Well then I would request that you forget about any notions of redemption." Said Tsunade. The five genien were shocked.

"What?" said Choji.

"What's the meaning of this!" said Neji.

"With the failure of this mission Orochimaru has come a step closer to accomplishing his goals." Told Tsunade.

"So what?" barked Kiba."What's that got to do with us and how we feel?"

"Since we don't know where Orochimaru's hiding and with no evidence to go off of there's nothing we can really do to stop him."

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto.

"For now we will let Orochimaru stay in the shadows, while we prepare ourselves." Said Tsunade as she stood up, turned around and looked out the window.

"Prepare for what?" asked Choji.

"The War that is to come." Told Tsunade. The boy's jaws dropped as they were all hit with a wave of shock. Tsunade turned around to face them."Orochimaru will take Sasuke under his wing and train him until he is ready to transfer into Sasuke's body. That process will take 3 years. So with that time given we've got to prepare our shinobi for war with the sound."

"But I-" said Naruto.

"No buts Naruto." Interrupted Tsunade."I want you all to forget about this mission and move on, that's an order. Understood?"

The boys all nodded their head in submission then turned and exited the office. Naruto went first followed by Shikamaru and Choji, then Kiba. Neji exited last but before he did he turned and looked at Tsunade.

"We can never forget." He said."For our scars remind us." Then with that Neji turned and walked out the door to rejoin his group.

"Can you believe that?" hollered Kiba as the four made their way down the stairs into the streets. Neji exited the Hokage's building and then quickly followed after them."The nerve of that woman!"

"She's only doing what she thinks is best." Said Neji as he joined the group."That's why she's the Hokage."

"I WILL NOT BE DENYED MY REVENGE!" Screamed Kiba.

"If we want to fight Sasuke again." Said Choji."Then we should train ourselves for this war that's coming."

"I hate to agree with her." Said Shikamaru."But I agree war will come soon."

"It makes sense." Added Neji.

"I CANNOT WAIT THREE YEARS!" screamed Kiba.

"Neither can I." said Naruto."I say we march into the sound right now and find Sasuke." Naruto turned to and marched off to fulfill the idea he had just stated.

"I'm with you." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement. Just then Choji reached out and grabbed the two by the back of their shirts. Then he dragged them back. The two tried to fight free but couldn't in Choji's grip.

"What would getting yourselves killed do for us?" asked Choji as he did so.

"You guys know just as well as we do that that's a bad idea." Said Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and then calmed down in Choji's grip. Once the two had calmed down their large comrade released them.

"So then." Said Neji."We've got three years, what should we do now?" The boys put their heads down as they began to think.

"I'm up for eating." Said Choji. The other four boys looked at him.

Then sometime later the boys had made their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto, Choji, and Kiba sat there slurping and munching away at their bowls. While Shikamaru sat next to Neji, and Neji tried to sit there and eat his meal in quiet but with little luck. Ramen was being spilt all over the place by his comrades.

Just then Choji leaned over to Neji, who had barely touched his food.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Choji.

"I'd planned on it." Replied Neji."I'd also planned on eating with some dignity."

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto after he slurped his bowl.

"While it may be alright for you boys to eat like that." Said Neji."I have manners so I plan on eating like a human being."

"Suit yourself." Said Kiba as he went back to eating in a manner Neji would describe as 'unclassy'. Naruto and Choji did the same.

After eating the group began to walk about Konoha. It was sunset now, most of the hustle and bustle that was going on about the day had died down now. And now a conversation Naruto and Shikamaru had before was now being shared with the group.

"So would you call that a date?" asked Naruto to the three boys who weren't there.

"Yes." Replied Kiba. Neji nodded his head.

"Oh forget you guys." Said Shikamaru as he waved his hands.

"Choji what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"Got to admit I am surprised to hear this story." Said Choji. Then he took a look over at his best friend."But it doesn't surprise me too much. I've seen the way she looks at you." He said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Ooooooo." Said Kiba and Naruto together. Shikamaru's face began to turn slightly red. So before anyone could say anything he quickly turned the conversation around.

"Wanna know what she told me?" he asked.

"Yea what?" asked Kiba.

"More female gossip?" added Neji.

"She told me." Began Shikamaru."That Tenten has a thing for Neji."

"oooo." Said Kiba and Naruto as they turned over to Neji. Neji looked back at them with a cocked eyebrow.

"So." Said a harsh female voice. And that intrusion lead the boys from their teasing of Neji. They all turned to see Sakura standing there before them."So." she continued."This is how you're spending your time now. A good man is lost out there and your all standing here messing around when you were supposed to bring him back."

The boys were then brought down to the cold reality of their failure once again.

"Sakura." Said Naruto as he walked away from the boys and stood before her. The two only inches away from each other."I know your upset but-"

"Upset?" asked Sakura interrupting him."I'm not upset I'm furious. You broke your promise to me Naruto. You were supposed to bring Sasuke back, you promised me you'd bring him back and yet he's not here. The five of you with your combined you couldn't bring back a better man." She said as he looked around at the four ninja who stood behind Naruto. But Naruto hung his head in shame."You're a disappointment to me Naruto."

At that moment Naruto with his head hung turned and walked away. He walked back passed Kiba and Choji. As he walked by Kiba noticed a twinkle in Naruto's eyes and a frown on his face.

"Oh hell no." said Kiba as Naruto walked past him. Then Kiba reached out and tapped Naruto on the back. Then Kiba stormed forward towards Sakura.

"Look." He said in an aggravated voice as he shoved a finger into her face."I don't give a damn about your little pretty boy boyfriend but you don't go disrespecting Naruto or any of us like that, after we went out of our way to hell and back to ful this mission. Because it was never about you. But guess what he's gone and he's not coming back, and nothing you or any of us could do." Said Kiba pointing back at his four comrades." Would have brought him back. But if you want him back so bad why don't you go off and try to persuade him, we saw how well it worked last time." Then Kiba walked past Sakura. She just stood there stunned by what he said. Then Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto did the same.

"You." Muttered Sakura as they passed her. Then she turned and watched them go. "You're no gentlemen Kiba Inuzuka." She said.

"And you're no lady." Kiba hollered back. Then once again Sakura stood there stunned while the Sasuke retrieval Squad walked on.

"Thanks for that." Sniffled Naruto as he wiped his face.

"No problem." Replied Kiba."We're all like brother we look out for each other." The rest of the group, even Neji smiled in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, the Sasuke retrieval squad either had made a full recovery or were well on their way to making a full recovery. But now they had rejoined their squads and would continue on like every other day, and of course they'd find time to see each other.

On the training grounds. Neji along with the other two members of team Guy, Tenten and Rock lee were there and they were practicing their techniques against each other.

Rock Lee dashed across the grounds and charged Neji. Then Lee through a punch but Neji blocked. Then Lee swung his leg at Neji's head but Neji ducked. Lee quickly recovered himself.

But the Neji reached out and punched Lee in the stomach. Lee stumbled back, then Neji went up and punched him again in the face, then through another but Rock Lee blocked. Then Lee through a punch of his own. But Neji blocked and then kicked Lee in the stomach. Lee stumbled back.

Just then the attention of the two was drawn to the sky. They looked up to see Tenten in the air, holding her two scrolls. Then dozens of weapons appeared around her from those scrolls. Then Tenten swung her arms forward and the weapons flew down at her male teamamtes.

Lee quickly dove out of the way as fast as he could but Neji stood his ground. As he looked to the sky which had dozens of sharp swords and knives coming at him Neji activated his byakugan. Then as the weapons got closer and closer Neji began to spin. He then began to do the 8 trigrams rotation. The rotation shielded him from the weapons and sent them flying away from him. Some flew back at Tenten and some to were Rock Lee was hiding.

Then once the weapons stopped flying at him Neji stopped his rotation.

Then Tenten came back onto the ground and Lee crawled out of his hiding spot.

"What do you say we take a break?" asked Tenten.

"Alright, alright." Said Neji after looking at her and Lee in their beat up condition. Then Neji crossed his legs and took a seat on the ground. Then Tenten came over and sat down next to him.

"You know Neji that was pretty amazing." Said Tenten."You haven't even made a full recovery yet and you can still beat Lee and I." At that moment Lee walked over and stood before them.

"Yes Neji." Said Lee."The fire of youth still burns bright in you."

"It still wasn't enough." Muttered Neji as he closed his eyes and hung his head. Tenten leaned back and looked at Lee, who looked back at her. Then Tenten arched her body closer to Neji and gave Lee and nod, to which Lee nodded back.

"Well." Began Lee as he clapped his hands together."If we're taking a break." He said as he began to walk around them."I think I'll head into town and get something to eat. Do you guys want anything."

"No thank you." Said Tenten.

"No." replied Neji.

"Very well." Said Lee as he continued to walk around them."Then I'll just go and." Neji's eyes watched Lee as he walked around."get some food." Then Lee dashed off. But before he did he turned back and mouthed to Tenten 'Good Luck', to which Tenten replied with a smile and a nod.

Then Rock Lee turned and disappeared into town.

"There's something off about him." Said Neji after Lee had left.

"Oh well." Said Tenten as she began to move her finger across the ground."You know him." Then she gave a sheepish look at Neji, but he wasn't even looking at her."So Neji how have you been feelng?" Neji did not reply at first, he only took a long deep breath."Neji?" she asked again.

"I feel." Neji began."Like less of myself, like I don't even know who I am anymore."

"There, There." Said Tenten as he wrapped her arm around him."It's alright." Then she rested her head on his shoulder."Your every bit the same to me Neji." She said.

"Thank you Tenten." Said Neji. Those were two words Tenten thought she'd never hear exit the hyuuga's mouth.

So then Tenten arched her body closer to his, then she slowly reached out and ran her finger across his palm. Neji's pupils moved from the center of his eyes and looked at her. He now realized she was surprisingly close to him and was looking up at him.

Only one thing ran through Neji's mind at that point."Could what Shikamaru had said really be true?" he wondered to himself."And how do I feel about her?"

"Neji." Said Tenten's soft voice breaking him out of his thought. Neji turned and looked down at her. Now their faces were only inches apart."There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." She said. Then she closed her eyes and moved closer to him. She almost had him right on the lips when suddenly, just then their moment was broken by the sound of a loud voice.

"Neji." It called."Neji where are you?" Then Tenten quickly retracted from Neji's face. The two then starred at each other blushing.

Then suddenly Naruto came running out of the bushes calling for Neji. Then he looked over and saw Neji sitting over with Tenten.

"Neji there you are." He said as he approached."I've been looking for you everywhere." As Naruto approached Tenten positioned her head away from Neji."I've got something important to tell you, I-" Then Naruto got closer and noticed how close Neji and Tenten were to each other."I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Naruto slyly. Neji and Tenten looked away from each other neither replying."I haven't interrupted a date have I?"

"This isn't a date." Replied Neji."We were training and now we're taking a quick break."

"Shikamaru describes it as 'two people that like each other enjoying the other's company'." Quoted Naruto."And this looks like it to me."

"What do you want?" asked Neji changing the topic.

"Ah yes." Began Naruto."I just came by to tell you that." Then he stopped himself as he realized Tenten was still there."May I talk to you privately Neji?" asked Naruto as he began to walk off a few paces."Over here." Neji rose up from his position and followed Naruto.

"Alright now what is it?" asked Neji.

"There's a meeting at my house tonight." Told Naruto.

"A meeting?" asked Neji."For what?"

"You'll see tonight." Replied Naruto."Just be there, come by at around 10."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji." Told Naruto."I've told them already."

"Very well, then I'll be there to." Told Neji.

"Good." Said Naruto. Then he turned around and walked off. Then Neji turned around and walked back to Tenten.

"So." Stuttered Neji as he looked down at Tenten, who looked away from him.

Just then Tenten rose to her feet."I'm going to go meet up with Lee." She said. And then she began to walk off.

Neji held out his arm as if to stop her but then he decided to let her be, slowly letting his hand drop to his side.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village, Team 8 had gathered in the middle of town. There was Shino and Hinata along with their sensei Kurenai.

At that moment Kiba made his way to his team. In the distance he could see the three of them standing there, Shino, Kurenai and Hinata.

Kiba ran his finger through his hair and puffed his chest out, then with Akamaru by his side and swagger in his footsteps he made his way to his team. This would be the first time they'd seen him since his mission.

"Hey look who's back." Said Kiba with open arms as he approached them. Akamaru barked.

"Kibe you've finally come back." said Hinata."How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Said Kiba with a stretch of his shoulders."I'm back and ready to roll."

"It's good to see your back to your old self." Said Shino. Then Kurenai approached Kiba.

"There are a lot of rumors going around about this mission. From what I heard." Said Kurenai."This mission took it's toll on you."

"Yes." Replied Kiba.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" asked Kurenai.

Kiba paused for a brief moment."I don't like to talk about it."

"For me your sensei you will repeat it." Told Kurenai. Kiba took a deep breath and then a long sigh before he began talking.

"Once we left the village." Began Kiba." We moved along in a set order I was in the front. In the beginning we encountered some booby traps but we were able to avoid them easily. Then finally we encountered the Sound Ninja known as the Sound five." Kiba took another long breath."Everything went wrong after that. One of them sealed us off in a rock prison, we eventually broke out but most of our chakra had been drained. The one sound ninja stayed behind but the rest had moved on. So in an attempt to let us catch up with them Choji sacrificed himself and stayed behind to fight the sound ninja. Neji would leave after him, then I followed. I don't know how the rest of the mission really went after that but I assume it was no different."

"That's all?" asked Kureani.

"Yes." Replied Kiba with a nod.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now." She said as she reached out and put her hand on Kiba's shoulder. Then she turned away from Kiba and to the other two members of her team."You three may have the day off, now if you'll excuse me I have some errands to run." Then just like that Kurenai disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

After that Hinata approached Kiba.

"Don't worry Kiba." She said."It wasn't your fault, don't put the strain of that mission on you." Kiba looked at Hinata and saw a very genuine look in her eyes. This could be his chance, he was going to make his move. Kiba reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Hinata." He said as he gripped her hand."You truly are a good and caring friend." "I'm just being who I am." replied Hinata.  
>"Your like a little angel." said Kiba as he turned his swag up a notch.<br>"Oh stop." replied Hinata."But Kiba tell me."  
>"Anything." said Kiba.<br>"D-Do you k-know how N-Naruto did on this mission?" asked Hinata in a stutter.  
>Kiba held back a face of anger.<br>"I don't know." he replied.  
>"Well I'm just happy he came out safe." continued Hinata."But did you hear Sakura was pretty angry at him about this mission."<br>"I did." replied Kiba with a certain amount of satisfaction as he told Sakura off for Naruto.  
>"She has no right treating him like that though." continued Hinata."He's really such a great guy." Kiba clicked his tongue in his mouth.<br>He had to ask this question it would be the only way he'd know if he had a chance.  
>"Tell me Hinata." said Kiba."Is Naruto everything you want in a guy?"<br>"Yes." replied Hinata."I admire him so much, he's everything I want." That wasn't the answer Kiba wanted, and it only infuriated him more but he hid it well. Slowly Kiba slid his hand off Hinata's.  
>"If you'll excuse me." said Hinata to Kiba and Shino." I have to go now."<br>"Yea I gotta go too." said Kiba as he put his hands on his hips and hung his head. Then Hinata walked off.  
>He wasn't mad at Naruto though, he couldn't be the two of them were like brothers. If anyone Kiba was made at it was himself.<br>Then Shino approached Kiba.  
>"You're like a little angel" Shino said repeating Kiba's pickup line.<br>Kiba then walked away from Shino in a huff, Akamaru followed behind him.  
>He kept walking on thinking about the situation that just unfolded.<br>"Women." said a voice. Kiba turned to see Choji there."A strange creature."  
>"Tell me about it." sighed Kiba.<br>"Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em." said Choji. Kiba cracked a small smile and a chuckle."Come." said Choji putting his hand on Kiba's shoulder."Let's make our way to Naruto's." Kiba nodded and the walked with Choji to Naruto's.  
>"Where is Shikamaru?" asked Kiba."It's weird not seeing you two together."<br>"Last I checked Ino was giving him hell for leaving her alone on their 'Date'" told Choji.  
>Meanwhile at Ichiraku's ramen shop.<br>Tenten sat at the table next to Lee, and Lee was hearing all about her travesty from earlier this afternoon.  
>"And then I just walked off." told Tenten as she finished her story.<p>

"That's a pretty bad story." Commented Lee.

"You wanna know the worst part?" asked Tenten."He didn't even stop me, he just let me walk off. If he had really v=cared how I felt he would have stopped me."

"Neji Hyuuga is a hard man to know." Said Lee."He's too proud, you have to break down his walls one by one."

"Oh I tried Lee." Said Tenten." I tried for a long time, but he just gave me nothing."

"Sister you are preaching to the choir." Said a voice. Tenten and Lee looked over to see Ino walking in."I had a similar predicament to yours myself."

"Let me guess." Said Tenten."He left."

"That's exactly right." Said Ino."We were gonna have a nice romantic lunch together but then he took off."

"You think that's bad." Said another voice. Ino, Tenten, and Lee turned over to see Sakura approaching them."My man was taken away and then nobody else tried to help him."

"Men." Grumbled Tenten."What are they good for?" Lee sat back as the women went on their tirade feeling very uncomfortable under the circumstances.

"You know what we should do?" said Ino. Sakura and Tenten looked at her."We should make a pact to never fall for a man again."

"Agreed." Said Sakura.

"I'm in." Tenten.

"Then we're all agreed." Said Ino.

Meanwhile elsewhere. The sun was setting ang it was now nighttime. It was time for this meeting that Naruto had told the other four boys about.

Choji and Kiba made their way to Naruto's apartment. They walked over and stood before his door. Choji then leaned forward and knocked.

The door opened and Naruto stood there.

"Come in quick." He said. Then Choji and Kiba walked in. Before shutting the door Naruto took a look outside to make sure they weren't followed.

Kiba and Choji walked into the living room and saw Neji and Shikamaru sitting on the ground.

"You two are late." Noted Neji.

"Better late than never." Replied Kiba. Then he and Choji took a seat. Then Naruto walked in and sat down before them.

"Alright." Said Shikamaru."We're all here, what's this about?"

Naruto sat there unresponsive for a few moments.

"Ever since we got back from that mission." He finally said."I feel like a changed person." He looked at the others."You all feel the same?" Each one of them replied with a nod."But I would say Sasuke was right about one thing."

"And what is that?" asked Choji,

"He left this place." Told Naruto." No doubt in the coming years he will get much stronger."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Neji.

"I propose we do the same thing." Told Naruto. This brought shock to his four comrades.

"Just leave?" asked Neji."Pack up our stuff and just leave, we'd be deserters. Where would we go?"

"No I don't mean like defect." Said Naruto."I mean go off to train in the wilderness, with no distractions.

"Then what?" asked Shikamaru.

"We'd train until this war starts." Told Naruto."Then we'd go off and fight Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"Do you honestly mean all of this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." Said Naruto."But I won't do it unless you all do it with me."

"You want us all to defect?" asked Choji."All five of us?"

"It's not defecting." Said Naruto."It's more of training , we'll still be leaf ninja and come back here. Brother this is what I ask of you." Then Naruto put his hand out. Then all fell silent.

"I'm in." spoke up Kiba. His mind was burdened with Hinata's statement, he couldn't bare staying. Then he reached out his hand on top of Naruto's."I'm in, I'll join you."

"Alright that's one down." Said Naruto looking back at the other three. Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"If it's for the benefit of the village." Said Shikamaru as he put his hand out.

"Yea." Said Choji as he did the same. Then all four of them turned to Neji.

"This is a reckless and dangerous act." Stated Neji plainly."Count me in." Then he reached out and put his hand in the middle.

"The bond has been made." Said Naruto.

"When should we leave?" asked Choji.

"How about tonight?" suggested Kiba.

"We'd better pack our things quick." Said Shikamaru.

"Wait." Said Neji stopping them."If we're going to do this, we should leave a message telling the village of our intentions."

"That's a good idea Neji." Said Shikamaru."Naruto do you have some paper and a pen."

Naruto found paper and a pen then the five boys all sat around the table.

"What should we write?" asked Choji.

"We should all put something in." said Naruto.

"Then I'll go first." Said Shikamaru.

After writing their note the boys left it hanging from Naruto's apartment door. Then they all made their way to the village gates.

"I think we should split up for two years." Said Neji."We should hewn our own skills and then come together to work in a group."

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Kiba.

Then suddenly the boys came to the village gates, where their mission together had started.

"Well where do we go?" asked Choji.

"There are some mountains to the east." Said Kiba pointing in the direction. "I will go there."

"There are woods in the west." Said Naruto."I'll go there."

"I will take to the waterfalls of the south." Told Neji.

"Choji and I will head northwest." Said Shikamaru.

"But wait." Said Kiba."Where will we meet up with each other."

"After two years." Said Neji pointing forward."We'll all meet at those mountains." Neji pointed his finger north and there were the mountains he spoke of.

"Well then it's decided." Said Naruto.

"Yea." Said Kiba.

"See you all then." Said Choji.

Then one by one the five Leaf ninja headed off in different directions to begin their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the sun rose as if it was any other day. All the people got up and went about their daily business. But today wasn't just any other day.

Five young ninja had left the village and had headed off into the world to train. And all that was left of them was a note they'd written then night of their departure. And that note was left on the door of Naruto Uzumaki's apartment.

At that morning it would be discovered. Kakashi, Team seven's jounin was going to Naruto's apartment in the hopes of retrieving him.

The team had grown very distant since Sasuke left, they were one member Naruto was always depressed and Sakura was very moody. It wasn't a good position for Kakashi.

He was on his way to Naruto's with the idea that he was sleeping in. But what he would find would shock him.

He walked up to the door. And the first thing he saw was the note left on the door. He normally would have knocked first but obviously this note caught his interest. Kakashi extended his hand out and grabbed the paper.

Then he unfolded it and began reading. Then his eyes burst open in shock as he began reading.

Then Kakashi ran off to the Hokage's office and gave it to Tsunade. Then Tsunade called for the squads of the missing boys to come in.

Then her office was crowded with six Genin and four jounin. Tsunade sat behind her desk looking at all them.

"What's this all about?" asked Asuma as the crowded group stood in her office.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"This morning." She began."Kakashi went to Naruto's apartment to bring him to training. What he found was much different." Then Tsunade held the note up for them to see.

"What is it?" asked Guy.

"It's a note left by Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Kiba." Told Tsunade.

"And what does it say?" asked Sakura.

"It talks about their defection form he leaf village." Told Kakashi. This shocked everyone in the room, they all darted their heads looking at each other.

"If I may." Said Tsunade."I wil read the letter." Everyone quieted doen to listen to her.

"To the Hokage, and however else it may concern." Tsunade began."If you are reading this then we have already gone. The five of us have made a pact to complete this assignment with or without the consent of those in charge. This is a mission we all choose ourselves. It would have been futile for us to stay, as you would never have let us done this on our own. We have all gone out into the world to better train ourselves and prepare for War with the sound. Not only that but we do plan to even the score and complete an assignment that we were denied from doing again. Despite what this may sound like this is not a defection, we plan to come back someday. But first we have to complete this mission. It's going to be a long three year but we'll be back." Tsunade stopped at looked up at everyone. She looked at the concern on their faces. Hinata looked as if she was about to cry."Hinata whatever you do, don't cry." Continued Tsunade reading the paper."Lee watch after yourself, and Tenten watch after Lee. Sorry we left you all alone with no team Ino. And Sakura." She stopped again as she looked at the pink haired girl."I'm sorry, I know you understand why I left. Until our next meeting everyone." Then Tsunade turned the paper to all of them. At the bottom of the note everyone could see that the five boys had all sighed the paper, making it look official.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Kurenai.

"Nothing." Said Tsuande."Like they said, their probably far off from here. And even if we did capture one of them I don't think they'd turn the others in. We'll let them go."

"How can you say that?" asked Ino."We've got to go get them!" Asuma reached out his hand and put it on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do." He said."They've made this choice, this is what they want to do."

"Yes and we will honor that choice." Said Tsuande." But I am curious." She said leaning forward."What were they all like after the mission?"

The different teams looked at each other.

"Off." Said Tenten."Not so much themselves."

"Never wanted to talk about it." Added Hinata. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps if we took better notice of these signs they might still be here." Mumbled Ino.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Said Tsunade."They have expressed interest in coming back so we will not label them as AWOL, but for now your teams will have to operate as they are."

"Yes ma'am." They all said, then exited the Hokage's office. Then after that the group separated, the jounin went off to talk amongst themselves most likely talking about how their teams will function.

Then the rest of the genin went off into their own group on the balcony.

"This could not be any worse." Said Sakura."First Sasuke." She hung her head."Now Naruto." She mumbled.

"He's not the only one gone." Said Ino."It's gonna be hard to not have that lazy or fat guy in my life." Then she began chuckling while trying to hold back tears."It's weird, how last night I said I'd never fall for a guy and here not just one but two leave me."

"So what are supposed to do?" asked Tenten to the rest of the group, mostly to the girls.

"There's nothing we can do." Said Shino."You heard the Hokage their gone and we can't find them."

"Or perhaps we could go out and find them." Suggested Hinata."Just like how they did with Sasuke."

"I don't think they'd take to kindly to that." Said Sakura."They left for a reason to fulfill a sense of duty, for a promise he kept to me."

"I don't think this is just about you or Sasuke anymore." Said Tenten. The group fell silent for a few moments.

"Where do you think they've done this?" asked Hinata.

"Who knows." Said Sakura with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Probably a whole bunch of reasons." Said Lee. All the girls turned to him. Being ladies that didn't have a good understanding of how the male mind worked or why it pushed these certain men to this limit.

"Like what?" asked Ino.

"Duty." Told Lee naming ones, starting with one that drives Naruto."Pride." he said talking about Neji.

"Revenge." Spoke up Shino talking about Kiba.

"That could go for Shikamaru as well." Said Ino. Shikamaru feeling disgraced as the leader of the team would obviously feel like that.

"And lastly, loyalty." Said Lee talking about Choji.

"Look." Said Shino."They've gone and made their choice, now we have to make ours. The difference is what will we choose?" Then Shino turned and walked off. Silence followed in the aftermath.

"Well I for one." Said Tenten standing up."I'm going to train just as hard as they are so that I become stronger, I will not get weaker. So that when they come back I'll have some moves to show them."

"I'm in agreement." Said Ino.

"Me too." Said Sakura. Hinata smiled in agreement. Lee was once again witnessing a woman's moment.

The boys who left had their pact, and now the women they left behind had there's. So that is how it would be for the next few years everyone would train in the hopes of getting stronger, while thinking of another.

**Note:**** Sorry if it's a little short but I wanted to end the chapter on this note. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Three years later.

It's been a long time since the departure of the four genin and the one chunin. But life continued on in the village with or without them. Those who they left behind think and talk about them often. By now they would have grown up into young men. They wonder where they are, how they are, what they're doing, if their even still out there, if they'll come back, and some dare to wonder if they have met anyone else who would occupy their time.

Ino goes to the gates almost every day to see if they'll arrive at the doors, but alas it is a pointless effort, for no one has heard from them since. The clock had been ticking and now that three year timeline that was spoken of was now closed, and yet they hadn't returned or heard from them.

But now new problems arose in the village. The sound village was growing and while it grew it became more power hunger. The tension between the Sound and the Leaf only grows stronger. But there is something that neither side knows about.

At that moment Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office, having been summoned by Tsuande. She had grown over the past few years, she was now Tsuande's pupil learning skills from her. Now she ventured into Tsuande's office.

"Sakura I have some news for you?" told Tsunade.

"Is it about Naruto or Sasuke?" asked Sakura with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"You're not still on about that are you?" asked Tsunade. Sakura was brought down to the reality."Sasuke is training with Orochimaru and Naruto's been gone just as long as Saskue has, along with those other four."

"I was just wondering if there was any hope." Replied Sakura.

"You can afford that luxury, I can't." said Tsuande. Then Tsunade took a long sigh."Well that's not what I brought in here to tell you." Said Tsuande."I brought you in here to tell you some news on the front."

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"The sound is increasing their number of Shinobi and they constantly try to take land from us." Told Tsunade."I feel they will become too greedy and come for us soon. But-". She hten stopped.

"But what lady Tsuande?" asked Sakura.

"Small groups of Sound ninja have been reported to be attacked while out on missions." Told Tsunade.

"And?" asked Sakura.

"They are attacked in an ambush like fashion, no survivors and some of them have had their heads scalped." Told Tsuande. Sakura looked up at her shock, Tsunade responded by rubbing the part of the head that would be scalped.

"So what's this got to do with the Leaf Village?" asked Sakura."It could be a rogue squad of Ninja or a natural disaster."

"Whether these are a strange coin incidence or not the sound blames us for their disappearing ninja." Told Tsunade."I fear that I was right; war will come with the sound soon. So I'd recommend you prepare yourself."

"Yes, lady Hokage." Said Sakura as she turned and began to leave, but then she stopped and turned back to Tsuande."Do you think they'll be back if war starts?"

Tsuande looked up at Sakura then took another long sigh.."It seems to be their biggest drive at this point." She said."I believe they'll be back, I just don't know when or how."

Sakura nodded her head and then turned and left, then she made her way out into the street.

Meanwhile out at the training grounds. Hinata stood in the center of the place where she and her team used to train.

She would recall all the memories she had with her old flare Naruto, she missed his ambiguous and outgoing attitude. Which was a big drive to her loving of him.

"Dreaming old dreams." Said a creepy voice from behind her. Hinata jumped up in shock and turned to see Shino standing there.

"Shino you startled me." She said between deep breaths. Shino took a step closer to her.

"Thinking about him?" asked Shino as he did.

"It's hard not to." Said Hinata."He was such a big part of my life." Shino stood up straight and listened to what she was saying." I think about him every day and every day I-I" she stuttered and put her head down, her hair covering her eyes. Shino leaned in her listen." I wish I could tell him how much I love him." Shino was slightly startled by this, he had often heard about Kiba's feelings for Hinata and although he never understood them he could respect them, and yet he'd never expected Hinata to say that about Kiba.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that about him." Said Shino, as slight undertone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata."I've always loved him." Shino almost stumbled back from hearing that, that was two shocks in one day."I-I mean N-Naruto was always the one I loved." Said Hinata. Then Shino realized that he had gotten Kiba and Naruto mixed up in this case."What is it?" asked Hinata as she noticed Shino seemed to be stunned.

"Nothing." Replied Shino."Just a misunderstanding."

"How could there be a m-misunderstanding?" asked Hinata."You've known I've always loved Naruto."

"How do you feel about Kiba then?" asked Shino.

"Kiba!" said Hinata shocked."W-Well, I-I-I…"

"You what?" asked Shino.

"I-I-I guess I love him too." She told."But to a different extent, he feels more like a b-brother to me, almost like Neji." Shino thought out in his head how Kiba would feel if he heard this, obviously crushed. Shino then walked passed Hinata."But it's OK, because their altogether and I k-know they'll take care of each other."

"So you never really knew why he left in the first place." Said Shino as he passed her.

Meanwhile Sakura walked along the village's wall. She looked out onto the horizon, and could see the thick wilderness that covered the land. Then she looked along the wall, not too far from her she could see a familiar figure, it was Tenten. And right now she seemed preoccupied with the horizon.

"Hey Tenten." Said Sakura as she approached her. Tenten didn't reply."Hey Tenten." Sakura said again. This time Tenten came out of her trance and turned to Sakura.

"Hey." She replied.

"Looking for them?" asked Sakura as she stood next to Tenten.

"Him." Corrected Tenten.

"Well what would you do if Choji came back?" asked Sakura.

"I'd beat and nag him until he told me where Neji is." Replied Tenten, Sakura chuckled.

"What about you?" asked Tenten."Sasuke or Naruto?"

"I'd probably be pretty pissed they both left." Began Sakura."But I couldn't stay mad at them."

"Who would you go to?" asked Tenten. Sakura did not respond as she didn't know. Sasuke was all she ever wanted the same way Hinata wanted Naruto, and yet Naruto was always there for her.

Just then the girls attention was taken to a noise they heard on the ground below. They turned and analyzed the woods. They heard branches crackling and footsteps.

"What do you think it is?" asked Tenten.

"Don't know." Replied Sakura as they continued to listen.

"LOOK!" said Tenten as she pointed down to the ground. Hidden amongst the trees and the bushes the two could make out a figure. Too tall to be an animal, it was defiantly a man. And he was laying on the ground.

"Let's go check it out." Said Sakura as she looked at Tenten and then jumped over the wall, Tenten followed after her.

The two slowly crept forward into the woods where they saw the figure. They came from opposite sides and surrounded him. On their tip-toes they crept forward. As they got closer they could make out some characteristics. He had blacks pants, a green vest, black hair. Now as they approached him closer they were shocked by what they saw.

The two girls stood over him with jaws wide open.

"Oh my." Gasped Tenten.

Laying there on the ground was Shikamaru, he had cuts all ove his bosy and he was bleeding badly.

It didn't take long for them to react, after the shock value set in they quickly rushed him to the hospital. Sakura quickly rushed him into the emergency room while Tenten waited in the lobby.

Then all at once Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Asuma everybody began to show up.

"Where is he?" asked Ino in hysteria. "What's happened?"

"Tenten tell us everything." Ordered Tsunade.

"Sakura and I just found him lying on the ground along the walls." Told Tenten."That's it."

"Ino, let's go in." said Tsunade as she looked at Ino and the proceeded into the ER leaving everyone else outside.

The two medical ninja walked and found Sakura applying a wet cloth onto Shikamaru's forehead, while Shikamaru lay in the bed.

"How is he?" asked Tsunade. Ino quickly rushed to his side.

"He's fine." Said Sakura."He's got some cuts and bruises but nothing to serious."

"From what?" asked Ino.

"Don't know." Replied Sakura."We'll have to ask him when he awakens." Ino bent down next to Shikamaru and sat down close to him. Then she ran her finger across his face, then suddenly he stirred he slightly shocked his head.

"He's waking up." Said Ino turning towards Sakura and Tsunade. The other two medical ninja walked over and stood over Shikakamru.

Now his eyes began to blink And she shook his head more until finally he opened his eyes. The he saw the three medical ninja standing over him.

They all looked different amounts of pleased to see him with Ino at the most. Shikamaru just glared up at them with a blank stare.

"Welcome back." Said Ino with a warm smile, but Shikamaru said nothing. Shikamaru then rose from his position and sat up, Ino moved back to give him some space. Then once again Shikamaru glared up at them with a blank stare."I bet our real happy to be back." Said Ino. Shikamaru still said nothing.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru said nothing.

"If you're going to be like this." Said Tsunade."We could have someone from the interrogation unit come down and crack you." Shikamaru responded with a slight smile that read 'Bring it On'. This sent Tsunade back a step as her threat didn't work.

"Shikamaru why aren't you talking?" asked Ino. Shikamaru now focued his gaze on her."Why aren't you talking?"

"And where are the others?" added Sakura.

"And when are you returning to the village?" asked Ino. Shikamaru sighed he would have to talk.

"C'mon let go find an interrogator." Said Tsunade as she turned to leave.

"The reason why I'm not talking is because I took a vow." Said Shikamaru. His voice was much different than those years ago."If we were caught we would keep silence."

"But we're not the enemy." Said Sakura.

"There are no exceptions." Said Shikamaru."If we were caught we would keep silence."

"But we're not the enemy." Said Sakura.

"There are no exceptions." Said Shikamaru.

"How did you get those scratches?" asked Tsunade.

"Fighting" replied Shikamaru."I must have passed out during our last battle."

"Why'd you end up here?" asked Ino.

"They must have thought this was the safest place." Said Shikamaru."They couldn't treat my wounds out in the woods."

"What battles?" asked Ino.

"The battle with the sound ninja."

"So your that group that ambushed them, the ones who scalp the dead." Exclaimed Sakura.

"That's us, but I don't scalp anyone."

"Then who?" asked Tsunade.

"Kiba." Told Shikamaru."He scalps those he kills and keeps them in a bag. The three women were appalled by this.

"Where are the others?" asked Tsunade.

"Around." Told Shikamaru." They put me here do I could be safe and be healed and now that they know I'm safe I'll be leaving." Said Shikamaru as he got up. Ino now notice how much taller he had gotten.

"Afraid we can't let you leave." Said Tsunde standing his way."You're a leaf ninja and cannot go about as you please." Shikamaru scoffed at her.

"Either I walk out or they'll come to get me." He told.

"Then we can get all of you." Said Tsunade. Then she turned and left the room with Sakura and Ino.

They went outside and met up with the others, then the crowded around Tsunade.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten.

"W-What did he say?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing but we're keeping him here under lockdown." Told Tsunade."So you must all take turns watching him."

Meanwhile in his room Shikamaru made his way over to the window and opened it. It was too small to slip out but he did do something. He put his hands over his mouth and then made a high pitched bird call. Silence followed after, but then in the distance coming from the woods was an identical call. To others it sounded like a bird call, but It was a message.

Just the Shikamaru turned around as his door opened and Sakura walked in. Then she took a seat in front of him. Shikamaru shut the window and sat down looking at her.

She was later relieved by Tenten, the two of the tried the same thing, get him too tell where the others were but to no avail. Hinata came in after and asked about Naruto and Kiba a little to which Shikamaru gave little bits of info. Then there was Shino who said nothing.

But then eventually the door opened and he was relieved by Ino. By that time it was night.

"You can go." She said as she held the door for him and Shino got up and walked out. Then it was just Ino and Shikamaru the two former team mates. Shikamaru sighed as he knew he'd have to say something.

"Look Ino, I'm-" but then he was cut off as Ino ran up and pulled him into a kiss. Then Ino pulled away.

"I waited for you." She whispered a tear rolling down her face. Shikamaru cuffed her face in his hand.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said. Then he pulled her into a kiss. Then slowly the two rolled onto the bed and began removing their cloths. Then they made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. But Ino awoke later in the night feeling no warmth. She turned around and found that Shikamaru had the time she figured out Shikamaru was dressed and on his way to the gates. Ino quickly threw on her clothes and followed after him.

When she caught up with him he stood just outside the village gate.

"Shikamaru stop." She called. Shikamaru slowly turned around and faced her."Don't go." She said.

"I have to they'll be expecting me and we have a mission to complete."

"You don't have to go." Said Ino."Stay with me." Just then there was some movement behind Shikamaru. Then the newly grown Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Akamaru appeared. Shikamaru looked to them and then approached Ino.

She still held her hand out hoping he'd take it.

"We will return." He said. Then Shikamaru karate-chopped Ino in the neck, knocking her unconscious and sending her to the ground. Shikamaru pulled off his vest and wrapped it around her. Then he turned and rejoined his group.

Then one by one they all disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ino awoke inside a hospital room. Her first reaction was shock, how did she get there? Then she began to think the last thing she remembered was Shikamaru standing before then she fell to the ground. The last glimpse she caught was of Shikamaru walking off with Naruto, Neji, Choji, and Kiba.

Just then the door opened and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata walked in.

"How did I get here?" asked Ino as she shot out of bed.

"We found you lying on the ground before the village gates." Said Hinata.

"But that's not important." Snapped Tenten."Tell us what happened." Ino sat back and rested her head in her palm.

"I was sitting here, with Shikamaru. I confessed myself to him, then he took me and we made love, afterwards we fell asleep in each other's arms. But then when I woke up he wasn't there. So I followed him to the village gates, and then I saw them."

"Saw who?" asked Sakura.

"All of them, they were all there waiting for him." Told Ino. Now the only thing that they were able to get out of Shikamaru about his comrades was that they 'were fine.'

"W-What did they look like?" asked Hinata.

"Well they've all gotten taller." Told Ino.

"Enough of that." Said a voice from the doorway. The four girls turned to see Tsunade standing there."Did they say anything about where they were going?"

"No." said Ino."All he said was 'we have a mission to complete' and how they'll return."

Tsunade let out a sigh.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sakura.

"We cannot wait around and have hem fighting the sound on their own." Told Tsunade."If war is to come then we will need them on our side." The four girls stood up.

"Lady Hokage." Said Hinata."A-Are you suggesting we?"

"Yes." Said Tsunade."You will go out and bring them back to the village. Kakashi and Guy with accompany you. It's only been a couple of hours they can't be too far." Then Tsunade turned and left.

"Finally." Said Ino jumping up."It's been three long years but we'll finally be able to bring them back."

"W-What if they don't want to come back?" asked Hinata.

"Then we'll use force if necessary." Replied Tenten.

A short time later the girls met up with Kakashi and Guy at the village gates and then they were off on their mission,

They started by heading north, in the direction that Ino saw them go. It was a risky maneuver but it was all they had to go off. Kakashi had summoned his ninja hounds in the hope of tracking them by scent.

It wasn't long before they came by some signs. The group stopped and analyzed the ground. The dirt had a footprint on it, and looking out a bit farther one could see disturbed underbrush.

"Somebodies been by here." Said Kakashi as he made his evaluation.

"Yea buy who?" added Sakura.

"The tracks indicate that is was a group of people." Told Kakashi as his dogs sniffed the ground. "Around three to six maybe."

"How can we be so sure?" asked Ino."Perhaps their trying to throw us off."

"If they wanted to keep us off their trail it would be easy." Said Hinata."They have Kiba and he's an expert tracker."

"Perhaps they didn't go this way at all." Said Guy.

"There's only one way to know." Said Kakashi."We'll-" Just then a knife flew by Kakashi's face, barely missing. Everyone turned to suddenly see a group of sound ninja breaking out of the woods and charging them. The group was totally caught off guard and wasn't ready to defend themselves.

The sound ninja ran up and surrounded them. One of them attacked Kakashi punching him to the ground. None of them knew what to do they were outnumbered ten to six.

Just then there was a loud war cry coming from the woods. Then everyone turned to see a tall, muscular man with no shirt running from the woods at them, he was no sound ninja.

He ran up and tackled the ninja that hit Kakashi. Then when he had him on the ground, the new ninja wrapped his arm around the sound ninja's neck.

The as the two rolled around on the ground the newcomer snapped the sound ninja's neck. Then he slowly rose to his feet, now everybody could see two red triangles across his face to those who knew him it was Kiba. The sound ninja then forgot about the others and went after him now they rallied to him. Kiba quickly drew two knives.

Then one sound ninja ran up and swung his arm, Kiba stepped around him and cut him across his side, blood squirted onto the ground. Then another sound ninja swung his sword, this time Kiba blocked and then head-butted the ninja.

Just then one came up from behind him and slashed him across his side. Kiba quickly turned around and kicked that ninja in the chest, then turned and stabbed the one in front of him in the stomach, then turned to the one behind him and stabbed him in the neck. Just then one came up from behind him that he didn't notice.

But then that ninja was stopped in his tracks and didn't move. Those watching on the sidelines looked and notice the extended shadow of the sound ninja. The shadow extended all the way into the woods, where no one could see.

At that moment Kiba got up and turned around to see the frozen sound ninja standing behind him.

"If you don't keep your eyes open." Said a stern voice."You'll get yourself killed one of these days." Then Neji stepped out of the woods and into full view and walked over to Kiba."That's how you got that scratch there." Said Neji pointing to the bleeding scratch along Kiba's side.

"I don't need a lecture from you." Barked back Kiba. Just then the remaining sound ninja charged them."If you wanna see who's right." He said to Neji."Let's see who can kill more."

Just then Neji and Kiba heard a rumbling sound.

"Get down." Screamed Kiba as the two dived aside. Then coming at them from the woods was a large, round, red object. The object rolled forward and hit the sound ninja, rolling over them then stopped before hitting the leaf ninja.

Then suddenly the large red object disappeared and a person appeared, it was Choji, He looked at his fellow leaf ninja then turned back to Kiba and Neji.

"By my count that's seven." Commented Choji about the Sound ninja he squashed.

"Ba." Grunted Kiba as Akamaru joined his side.

"Neji is right Kiba." Said a voice coming from the shadows. Then Shikamaru and Naruto stepped out."You should watch your back more closely."

As the five talked amongst themselves not acknowledge the others, they rest of the leaf ninja were shocked to see these new forms of their former friends and students.

They were obviously taller but there was more than that, they had gained muscle, traded their boyish looks for manly charm.

Just then the group of five turned and began to walk away.

"Wait." Called Sakura as she moved forward. The five boys turned around and looked at her."Where are you going?"

"Back into the woods." Said Naruto."To complete out mission."

"You can't continue this running around." Said Ino."It's been three years, how much longer is it?"

"Until the missions over." Replied Shikamaru.

"How long could this nonsense last?" asked Tenten.

"It's not nonsense to us." Said Kiba."This is the very thing we've wanted to do, the thing we've been training for for so long, to not accomplishment would be a waste."

"When destiny calls you must be strong." added Neji.

"Well we can't let you go back." Said Tenten." We've been given orders to bring you back." Told Tenten. Kiba grew a smile across his face.

"Is that a threat?" he asked. But then Choji reached out and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Easy." He said.

"What is your mission?" asked Guy.

"We go and hit the sound village it smalls ways like this." Told Neji pointing to the group they just took care of."Then eventually work our way into the heart of the sound village."

"You know the sound is preparing for war with the leaf." Told Kakashi."If you came with us you'd only reach your goal faster."

The five boys then became silent as they looked at each other. They looked at each other sharing similar glares.

Then after a few moments of that Naruto stepped forward.

"Very well." He said."We will return with you."

**Note: Alright that was chapter six, please read and review. But please be aware I won't be uploading this story for two weeks because I'm going off to college. Until we meet again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Hey everyone. I'm back and ready to roll, hoped you all didn't miss me too much.**

So with that the five konoha ninjas who had left the leaf village three years prior to embark on a mission of vengeance and brotherhood found themselves returning to their old home sooner than expected.

As the group traveled those who had went to bring the five back found themselves in awe at looking at them.

Hinata looked at Naruto, and didn't see the old dopey teammate she had known. He was taller now, had broader facial features and a strange new glare in his eyes. She looked him over from head to toe and felt a strange warm feeling come over her, her old flame for him was still there.

At this time Naruto noticed Hinata glaring at him so he cocked his head and looked at her. Then her eyes met with his big blue ones. Then as usual she turned and dropped her head.

The groups had now made their way back to the village and were standing just outside the large open doors. On the walls above were multiple ninja on guard and inside was the village filled with its usual hustle and bustle.

The five boys who had been away from home for so long now felt themselves filled with a sense of rejoice at returning home. Even though it wasn't in their plans a part of them had always yearned for home and the people in it.

Everyone walked forward but the stopped as they realized that the Retrieval Squad wasn't following. They turned around to see them gazing around at the village gates, the place where they last stood three years ago before embarking on their mission.

"Hey." Called Ino to them. The boys made no response.

"Oi." Called out Tenten."Are you coming?" That seemed to snap them out of their united thought as one by one they all ventured forward reuniting with the rest of the group inside the village.

Then almost immediately they were set upon. Dozens of other Leaf ninja burst onto the scene, pushed Sakura and the others aside and surrounded the five ninja.

The Sasuke Retrieval Squad quickly jumped onto guard, going back to back with each other as they were surrounded.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Neji as he, and his four comrades prepared to fight.

"Who's first then?" yelled Kiba bearing his teeth."Who's gonna try me first." Then he made a bluff charge at the ninja surrounding them, frightening them enough to have them step back a few steps.

"Was this the point of bringing us back?" asked Naruto as he glanced over to Sakura and Hinata.

"N-Naruto-" Hinata stuttered. Naruto then turned his glare back to those who surrounded them. Then Naruto leaned over to Shikamaru.

"We gonna make a break for it?" he asked.

"We'll rush off and burst off into different directions." Replied Shikamaru."And meet up where we meet one year ago."

"Deal." Said Naruto."Hear that everyone." Neji and Choji both nodded. However Kiba was off doing his own thing and wasn't paying attention to what his four brethren were doing.

"What about Kiba?" asked Choji. The four averted their eyes to him. Kiba furiously barked and mocked charged the ninja surrounding them, scaring them each time.

"He's too caught up in his own savageness that he doesn't understand the situation." Commented Neji.

"I understand plenty." Said Kiba butting in."If you four wanna run that's fine, but I'll stand and fight before I do anything else." Then Kiba grew wide grin on his face.

Those who knew Kiba before his leaving of the Leaf village were as equally frightened as others by the look on his face. The fierce look in his eyes and sharp smiling teeth were a scary sight.

"That won't be necessary." Said a female voice. Everyone's attention was then turned to the voice. As they did Tsunade made her way through the crowd and stood before Kiba.

"Well look who it is." Said Naruto."Grandma Tsuande."

"So you've all come back?" stated Tsunade."You know we could treat you as criminals and lock you up."

"Under what charges?" asked Neji.

"Treason." Told Tsunade. Kiba cocked his head at her.

"I don't think he liked that." Said Shikamaru.

"You can try." Said Naruto. He looked around and saw the crowd that surrounded them was reluctant to try and attack them.

Kiba straightened up his poster and stood at his full height. And it was very frightening seeing him at full height, he stood at well about six and half feet tall, a whole head over Tsuande. And a fierce fire glowed in his eyes as he stared the Hokage down. A very intimidating sight. Then he bent down and stood only inches from her face.

"Two ways this can go down." Said Kiba in a deep voice."Only you can decide which." Tsunade looked around at the other ninja.

"Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura as she pushed through the crowd and stood next to the Hokage. Kiba and Tsunade both looked over to her."Don't put them in jail." She said."They agreed to come back, and help us with the sound village. They're the group that's been attacking the sound village patrols around our village." Tsunade looked at Kiba and the others, then looked at the other ninja around.

"Stand down." She ordered. Then each ninja dropped their guard.

"Good choice." Said Kiba as he stood himself up. Then he went back and rejoined his four comrades.

"You'll all have to come with me thought." Said Tsuande. Everyone turned to her."I'll need a debriefing from you on the sound village." Then Tsunade turned and slowly began walking away.

The five boys looked to each other and shared similar looks. Then with a nod of the head from Neji the group made their way over and followed the Hokage.

As Tsuande walked by she passed Sakura and the other girls.

Then Tsuande leaned over to Sakura."All of you come with me." She whispered."I don't think I'd be able to control them if they got out of control, and they all seem calmer around you." The four of them didn't have to argue about that, they wanted to see as much of their lost friends as much as possible. Then Tsunade continued to walk on as the five boys walked right behind her.

Then one by one they began to fallout and follow Tsuande.

"You're coming too?" asked Choji as the girls walked in front of them.

"Yes." Replied Tenten.

"Why?" asked Choji. Now the girls telling them the truth probably wouldn't have been a good idea, given the circumstances anything else would suffice.

"Because we can." Said Tenten with a tone in her voice that made Choji step back with surprise. Then Tenten turned around and continued walking. Then the boys after a moment continued after them.

"Women." Muttered Choji, then he too continued on his way with the rest of the group. But then as the group continued to walk Ino went back and walked with Shikamaru.

She walked back and then walked beside him, gazing at him the whole time. Shikamaru on the other hand looked down at her with a look of concern. But then Ino reached out and grabbed herself onto Shikamaru's arm, then she rested her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru politely and slowly tried to release his arm but Ino only grabbed his arm tighter.

Then everyone turned around and saw this sight. Neji raised an eyebrow, but most of the others just snickered to each other. This caused a large red blush to grow across Shikamaru's face.

But still the group continued onto the Hokage's office, then eventually they made their way to Tsunade's office. The Hokage walked in and took a seat in her chair as those following her filled the room. As Shikamaru came in he was finally able to shack Ino off of his arm. Choji was the last one in so he shut the door behind him. Then they all stood before her desk.

"Now." Said Tsunade leaning forward."What is it exactly that you guys know about the sound village?"

"We've never made any ventures into the sound village." Told Neji.

"Why not?" asked Tsunade."How could you ever hope to get information otherwise."

"A venture into the sound village would be too dangerous." Told Shikamaru."No matter how strong we've gotten we're still only five people, going into unknown territory with limited provisions would be too risky."

"Then where did you get information from?" asked Tsunade.

"We would intercept squads of Ninjas." Told Neji." We'd leave one alive and then interrogate them for information."

"And how would you get them too?" asked Tsunade. Neji glanced behind, glancing past everyone else and over to Kiba who leaned on the wall.

"We had ways." Said Neji returning his stare to Tsunade.

"So then what would you learn?" asked Tsunade.

"Orochimaru is preparing his army to attack the leaf." Told Neji."Sasuke is his second in command and will lead the army." Sakura glowed bright at the mention of Sasuke.

"Any news of when this attack would be?"

"Nobody we interrogated ever knew." Told Shikamaru. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and put her hand on her chin.

"What would the next stage in you plan had been if you knew?" spoke up Sakura with a tone of concern in her voice.

"You mean if we knew more about the Sound Village?" asked Shikamaru. Sakura nodded."Since we never knew much we never could activate the final stage of the plan."

"Which was?" asked Hinata.

"The five of us go in there." Told Naruto."Find Sasuke then we kill him and anyone else in our way." Sakura then became cold a twinkle of a tear began in her eye.

"Then what after that?" asked Tenten.

"There was no after that." Said Kiba. This shocked everyone.

"But your note said that you would return when you were finished." Told Ino.

"Sometimes plans go astray." Told Choji. Then a cold silence filled the room.

"Let's move onto the matters at hand." Interrupted Tsuande. "If I had to imagine this attack will occur sooner than later." She said."Until we fully assess the situation I want all of you to be on standby for further orders."

Everyone gave a nod and then moved out of the office.

Meanwhile far off in the sound village. Orochimaru sat in his throne room and was just delivered the news of another squad of sound ninja had been attacked.

"Damn it." Screamed Orochimaru as he slammed his fist in his chair. He then jumped up from his seat and angrily wandered around the room, making his way over to the window."Who could be doing this?"

Just then in the reflection of the window a figure came into the light, it was Sasuke.

"I don't see why your so upset." Said Sasuke."There's only one clear option isn't there." Orochimaru straightened up and turned to Sasuke.

"Yes, yes I suppose there is." He hissed."So tell me." He said walking towards him."Are you ready to go visit your old home?"

"Hpmh." Sasuke replied.

"Excellent." Said Orochimaru."I'll have a squad prepared to escort you and-"

"No." said Sasuke."I'll go it alone."

"As you wish." Said Orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile back at the leaf village, the group of young teenagers left the Hokage's office after receiving orders to lie low and wait.

So one by one they left the Hokage's building. Then as Shikamaru stepped out of the door Ino immediately ran forward and jumped on his back and then squeezed him tightly.

Everyone once again just looked at him.

"Come on Shikamaru." She said as she rubbed her face into his back."Let's go and have a couple's date, then we can plan our wedding." A big red blush came across Shikamaru's face and he began to stutter in reply.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about marriage?" asked Kiba.

"When two hearts like ours meet they're bonded forever and ever." Replied Ino as she hugged Shikamaru tighter.

Neji and Kiba both looked at each other with a look of annoyance. Then Ino looked began to walk away and dragged Shikamaru along.

Everyone then watched as the scene unfolded.

"So it looks like we'll be waiting around here for a while." Said Choji."Perhaps it would be best for us to get some down time."

"That's fine by me." Smiled Naruto as he put his hands on the back of his head.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura stood by as the boys talked amongst themselves. Now that they had returned their hearts were lifted from the dullness they felt when they were gone. And now Ino had gotten Shikamaru, so anything was possible now, if they wanted their man they would have to make their move.

"You know alots changed from what you remember." Said Tenten as she walked up to them, keeping her eyes on Neji."Perhaps I could show you around."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Choji."We'll-" But then he was cut off as Tenten reached out at Neji and grabbed his hand. Then she led him away.

It all happened so fast none of them could do anything about it. Just then Sakura approached Naruto.

"Naruto." She said, he turned and looked at her. He spoke with her head down."Could you come with me I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure Sakura anything." Said Naruto.

"Not here." Said Sakjura as she looked over at the watchful glares of Kiba, Choji, and Hinata."Follow me." She said. Then she turned and began walking and Naruto followed.

However now Hinata had missed her chance, she was going to ask Naruto if he wanted to go get some Ramen but Sakura was quicker on the draw than here. She watched on as Naruto walked off with Sakura

But then Hinata was approached by Kiba.

"Hey Hinata." He said breaking her out of her trance of watching Naruto and she turned to her former teammate."I was wondering." He began."If you wouldn't mind showing me around the village."

Hinata looked at Naruto disappearing into the distance and then she turned back to Kiba.

"Sure Kiba." She said. Kiba was delighted to hear that, he had planned to pick up where he left off and would try an woo Hinata.

Hinata then turned and Kiba followed.

"But what about me?" asked Choji as he flailed his arms up. Kiba turned to him and responded with a shrug of his own, then kept on following Hinata.

Then Choji was left all alone as the last of his friends walked off, choosing a girl over him.

"Bastards." Muttered Choji with a smile.

Meanwhile at that time Sasuke was making his way through the woods. Like the retrieval squad he was bound in a mission for home. Sasuke made his way through the bushes and trees and then came upon a hill. Then he stopped for a moment and looked down.

Down in the distance he could see the leaf village. He glanced down at his old home, the last person he ever saw from there was his old teammate Naruto, and the battle they fought. But Sasuke had changed and matured from that point.

Sasuke took a quick breath and made his way down the hill.

Meanwhile back in the village.

Sakura took Naruto to the village gates. Then Sakura stopped and stood there as people just past her by and Naruto walking behind her. She stood there with her back facing him.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked.

"Yea." Replied Naruto."We're at the village gates. The way in and out of the village."

"This is where I asked you to promise to bring Sasuke back." She said. She lifted her head back and sniffled."Looking back I realize I put too much pressure on you and not so much on myself. I was angry and confused then, so for any pain I put you through." Then she turned and faced Naruto, tears beginning to roll down her face."Naruto I'm sorry." She said. Just then Naruto reached out his arms and wrapped them around Sakura.

"There's no need for forgiveness." smiled Naruto."You didn't so anything." Sakura continued to cry and buried her head in Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, it's all my fault." She said."I drove him away, and I drove you away."

Naruto pulled away for a moment and looked her in the eye."I think you flatter yourself a little too much." Said Naruto. Sakura stopped her crying for a moment."This stopped being about you a long time ago. Sasuke made his decision and I made mine. "

"Are you still going to kill him?" asked Sakura. Naruto fell silent and gave her a solemn stare. Sakura began to cry again."Naruto you can't please don't."

"Like I said." He replied."He made his decision I made mine, these are the paths we walk now."

"But Naruto please." pleated Sakura as she flung herself at him and grabbed onto his shirt."Do it for me, we're friends after all." Naruto took a deep breath and then shrugged his shoulders and Sakura's hands slid off him.

Then Naruto turned and then began to walk away, leaving Sakura there alone.

At that time the object of Sakura's affection was coming closer and closer to the village.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Kiba. The two walked down the village streets. Akamaru right next to Kiba.

"So Hinata." Began Kiba."What's changed here tell me everything."

"Well n-nothing's changed much." Told Hinata with a slight stutter.

"C'mon something had to change." Replied Kiba as he jumped out in front of her and began bouncing around."I don't remember all these buildings being here."

"T-They've always been here." Told Hinata, Kiba then stopped bouncing around here."W-What's really changed is you."

"Me?" said Kiba with a sly smile on his face. Then he turned and looked at her."How me?"

"W-Well your taller, bigger." Told Hinata. Kiba carried himself with pride at the compliments."And you don't look like a kid anymore." She finished.

"What are you saying?" asked Kiba.

"You look m-more, more-"

"Handsome?" begged Kiba in his mind.

"Rugged." Told Hinata. And that brought Kiba down just a notch. The compliemnts started well, but the last and most important piece he was hoping for was not what he wanted. Kiba stood back in his place, as Hinata continued on walking. But then when she realized Kiba wasn't following she turned and looked for him."Kiba are you coming?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm coming." He said and then he continued on and followed her with Akamaru at his side.

Meanwhile on the village walls. Two leaf ninja were walking along patrolling, nothing was out of the ordinary so they kept going. Then once they passed Sasuke climbed up over the wall and into the village.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen were Neji and Tenten. At that time two hot bowls of Ramen were placed before the two.

"What's new about this?" asked Neji."This isn't anything new to me."

"I just thought you'd like a taste of the good old days." Said Tenten as she dipped her spoon in the bowl."Back when we were kids." Then she looked at him.

"I haven't been a kid for a long time." Replied Neji coldly. Tenten then averted her head away from him and continued eating her ramen.

"Neji." She said after a few moments."There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Neji turned to face her and she looked up at her."Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." But then Neji put his hand up and stopped her.

"If we're on the topic." He said."I'd like to go first."

"Ok." Said Tenten. Neji took a deep sigh, and then he cleared his throat.

"Tenten you've been my teammate for years now, always looking after and caring for me when I needed it. And although I never said it I was always thankful. I was too blinded by my pride that I could never see it and I didn't realize it until it was gone." Butterflies began to dance around in Tenten's stomach, this was the moment she'd been waiting years for. Then Neji reached out and cupped Tenten's face in his hand."Simply, what I'm trying to say is-"

Just then in the village square there was an explosion, fire and smoke filled the air. Tenten and Neji as well as all other bystanders looked on in horror.

Just then Neji jumped out of his seat, then he grabbed Tenten by her wrist. Dispite the circumstances Tenten had a slight blush, Neji was never really one for physical contact such as that.

"C'mon let's go check it out." He said. Then the two headed towards the village square.

At the village square was Sasuke and he was on a path of destruction. He walked around and was shooting his Chidori blast at the buildings he passed.

The bystanders ran by in chaotic horror. Sasuke looked to his right and blew up another building.

Fire and smoke flew out and around the building. Sasuke was quite enjoying himself, a devious smile on his face.

At that time Neji and Tenten arrived.

"Look." Said Tenten pointing to a figure before a smoking building."Is that Sasuke?" Neji looked over and saw him Sasuke. The object of his and his four comrades hate, now a wave of anger and rage fell over him.

"Tenten." He said."Get to safety." Tenten looked over at Neji in concern.

"But Neji I-"

"Do as I say." He ordered."It's not safe here, and it's about to get a lot worse." Then Neji walked forward, towards Sasuke.

Sasuke attention was drawn to a figure approaching him, he looked over and saw a large man in white robes. At first glance he couldn't make out who it was, but after studying the character more carefully he guessed it too be Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga?" said Sasuke turning to face him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Replied Neji as he stopped walking.

"So it is you." Said Sasuke."I barely recognized you."

"Well it's me and I'm real."

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke a tone of sarcasm in his voice."Come to stop me and save the day."

"No." replied Neji."I'm here to kill you."

"How dark. And how do you plan to do so?"

"I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp. Sadly the other won't get their chance at you."

"Boo-hoo." Said Sasuke. Then the two stood there in silence and eyed each other down. Sasuke rested his hand on his sword."I recall that you were the top genin of your class." Said Sasuke.

"That's right." Said Neji,

"I guess now we'll see who's truly better." Said Sasuke. Neji said nothing but tightened his fist, Sasule grabbed his sword.

Then everything went at a faster pace, Sasuke pulled out his sword while Neji activated his Byakugan and then the two charged each other. The battle was on.

Sasuke ran forward and swung his sword but Neji dodged. Then Sasuke swung again and Neji dodged again.

Just then Neji jumped up and kicked Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke stumbled back. Then Neji ran up and swung a kick, but Sasuke blocked with his arm. Then Sasuke through a punch, but then Neji blocked. Then Neji grabbed onto Sasuke's arm then jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Sasuke flew back onto the ground. Just then Neji reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out two knives, then he threw them at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet, then when he saw the knives coming at him he jumped out of the way. But he barely made it. He dodged one knife but the other cut him across the leg.

Sasuke then stood and looked at his now bleeding leg. Then he looked up at Neji.

Enraged Sasuke swung his arm forward and shot a chidori blast. Neji retorted with shooting an air palm back.

The two attacks hit each other and caused the other to explode. Then the two opponents raced at each other through the smoke and engaged once more.

Sasuke ran up and swung his sword, but Neji dodged. Then Neji punched Sasuke in the face then kneed him in the stomach. But then Sasuke punched Neji in the chin. Then Sasuke leaned back and charged up his chidori. But then Neji swung his arm forward and shot another air palm at him.

The blast sent Sasuke flying back and into a brick wall. After a few moments Sasuke began to stir and get up.

Then Sasuke leaned over and began to charge up his chidori, Neji stood back and stood his ground.

Then Sasuke's chidori was fully charged and was glowing blue and crackling. Then Sasuke ran up and charged Neji.

Then when he got close enough, Sasuke jumped up in the air and dived down at Neji.

But then Neji performed the eight trigrams rotation and began to spin. His rotation and Sasuke's chidori clashed.

Then suddenly there was another explosion and both fighters were hurled across the battlefield. Neji slid across the ground and Sasuke flew into a garbage can.

On the sidelines watching the battle was Tenten and she made her observations about the fight.

The two looked pretty beaten up now, but of the two Sasuke was worse. Neji was covered in dust and had only minor cuts on him.

Sasuke was bruised and bloodied, if he kept on fighting Neji he would most likely lose, if he wanted to win he would have to think of something and quick. Neji was the first back onto his feet.

Slowly Sasuke rose back to his feet holding his side, but then when he looked up Neji was on him. He was in his signature stance for his 8 trigrams 64 palms.

Then Neji began barraging Sasuke with hit upon hit of his ultimate attack. Neji hit him all over his body.

Then it came down to the final hit and Neji drilled it into Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke fell back onto the ground defeated. He lay there on his stomach back facing Neji.

Neji then stood there triumphantly. He wiped his mouth and then moved over to Sasuke's body.

Then suddenly Sasuke sprung to life, he jumped up and slashed Neji across the face with his sword. Blood poured out of Neji's chest as he fell back onto the ground.

Then a pool of blood formed around him as Sasuke stood over him.

Immediately Tenten came running to the beaten Neji's side. She ran up and held his head in her arms, while his blood dripped all over her. Neji reached up with his blood covered hand and grab onto her arm. Then Tenten began crying tears onto Neji's face. Neji's eyes then rolled to the back of his head and his breathing became strained.

As this happened Sasuke turned and began to walk away. He was planning on leaving the village now before he ran into any other problems. But fate had other plans.

For at that time Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji all appeared on the scene.

They all looked out and saw the chaos and the smoke. Then they saw a downed figure and Tenten close by. Then they saw Sasuke walking away. And simultaneously they all thought the same thing.

Kiba and Akamaru were the first ones in. Kiba let out a fierce war cry and ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was totally taken off guard. Akamaru ran up and jumped on Sasuke, then bit at his arm. Sasuke then swung his arm and tossed Akamaru aside.

But then when he turned around Kiba punched Sasuke in the face, then again and once more in the stomach.

At that time Shikamaru and Choji were on their way to the battle, but as they did they passed Tenten.

"Guys." She cried out. The two looked back and saw her holding the bloody Neji on the ground. So then they turned around and headed to their fallen comrades side.

Kiba punched Sasuke in the face once again.

"Kiba." Called out Shikamaru's voice. Kiba turned around to see Shikamaru and Choji on the ground next to Tenten. Kiba quickly lost interest in Sasuke and ran to them.

Then when he got there he saw the three crowded around Neji. And they were trying to stop the bleeding in his chest.

"Apply pressure." Said Choji as he squeezed down on the cut. But blood kept bursting out no matter what they did.

But then Ino came over.

"Ino." Said Shikamaru."Help him. Ino quickly ran to Neji's side, the three boys stepped out of the way but Tenten stayed by Neji's side holding his head. Then Ino held her hands over Neji's chest and began performing medical ninjustsu on him.

Sasuke saw this as his time to make a quick retreat. But when he turned around he came face to face with the last member of the retrieval squad, Naruto.

"Well look who it is." Said Sasuke still with a tone of confidence. Naruto just looked back at him."Your friends dying back there maybe you should go help him."

"He's got all the help he needs, he understands." Said Naruto. Then he slowly pulled out a knife and held it in his hand.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to survive another fight, he would have to think dirty again.

Then Naruto ran forward bearing his knife but then something stood between him and Sasuke or rather someone.

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke using her body as a shield from Naruto. And Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw Sakura there. And Sasuke hadn't been happier to see her in his life.

"Don't." said Sakura."Don't hurt him."

"Sakura get out of the way." Said Naruto.

"I can't." said Sakura."I won't let you hurt him." Sasuke took a step back.

"It won't work Sakura." Said Sasuke as he rested his hand on her shoulder."He's after my head." Naruto grimaced at Sasuke.

"He won't hurt you." Said Sakura."Not while I'm here." Then Sasuke flashed Naruto an evil smile.

"Then I'll be on my way." Said Sasuke as he turned and slowly began walking off. But then after a few steps he turned and looked back at them."You know I enjoyed this reunion." He said."What do you say we do it again? I'll bring my team and you bring yours, what'll I need a five man team- no wait a four man team." Then he took a look over at Neji.

Naruto became boiled up with anger. He pushed Sakura aside and then charged Sasuke. But then in the blink of an eye Sasuke disappeared and headed off.

Naruto stood in his absence with bottled up rage, but it was broken by Shikamaru's voice.

"Naruto." He called. Naruto and Sakura looked to him."We're moving Neji to the hospital."

Then Kiba picked Neji up and held him over his shoulder then took off, the rest of the group following.

Naruto took a look over at Sakura who stood just as she did when she was protecting Sasuke. Naruto looked at her then looked away and followed the group to the hospital leaving Sakur alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on the group crowded and huddled around in the hospital hallway. They all waited around anxiously as Neji was being operated on in the ER by Tsunade and Ino.

Outside Kiba paced back and forth from wall to wall with Akamaru following him every step of the way. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji occupied the bench. Shikamaru sat there twiddling his thumbs just as he had done three years ago after the Sasuke mission. And across from them was Tenten, she sat on the bench her head hung low hands covering her eyes. Hinata was there as well, she stood close by. Everyone kept looking and eyeing the door.

Then at that point the sound of small feet pounding on the floor was heard and it was growing louder. Everyone looked over to see Sakura making her way to the group.

At the sight of her Naruto immediately shock his head and dropped his eyes, everyone else would slowly do the same. However Naruto and Sakura did connect stares at one moment before Naruto looked away. Then she slowly approached the group.

Then when she did no one bothered to look at her. Sakura walked over to Naruto and stood over him.

"Naruto." She said."I'm sorry." This caused the attention of everyone to be drawn to here as they turned their heads and looked.

"Sorry?" asked Naruto with a tone in his voice."Sorry for what?" He then stood up and faced her."Sorry that my friends in the hospital, sorry that he left you again, or sorry that you got in my way?"

"You WHAT?" spoke up Kiba as he walked over to them.

"I couldn't let you hurt him." Said Sakura.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Kiba as he strutted forward, pushing Naruto aside and stood before Sakura clenching his fist.

Just then Shikamaru jumped up and stood between them, holding Kiba back with his left hand.

"Kiba there's nothing we can do about it now." Said Shikamaru."We've just gotta make the best of the situation we're in now."

"And what is the best thing to do right now?" yelled Kiba as he flailed his arms around. Then he turned around and with a great yell he punched the wall. Afterwards leaving a big dent in it.

"Kiba calm down." Said Hinata. Kiba then looked over to her, then after doing so took a deep breath and then sat back down in his seat. Akamaru then walked over and sat down by his master.

"So what do we do now?" asked Choji.

"Sasuke said he'd be getting a team together to fight us." Said Naruto."If Neji gets out of the hospital we'll-"

"If?" interrupted Hinata. Everyone noticed that Tenten jumped at the sound of the words. Shikamaru and Choji turned to Naruto with nervous glares."What do you mean IF?" she said.

"Um When, I went when he gets out." Corrected Naruto."We'll go out and face him."

"What'll you do then?" Asked Sakura.

"What we've been meaning to do the whole time." Said Kiba. Sakura then covered up her face then ran off. For a moment Naruto wanted to hold out his hand and comfort her, but then the reality of her set in, things could never be between them and he knew that now.

Silence fell upon the group now.

"You know." Said Tenten speaking up finally. Everyone turned to her as she lifted her head, tears still in her eyes."Neji was about to tell me something really important, but was interrupted when Sasuke showed up. Do any of you know what he might have said?"

Neji's four comrades looked to each other. Then Choji spoke up.

"Well." He said scratching his head, Naruto Shikamaru and Kiba."There's no real easy way to say it so I'm just gonna say it." Choji then took another minute to scratch his head, and then he cleared his throat." He's um… very… fond of you. He always has been." Tenten lit up at that comment."You know all the time you've spent together he's greatly enjoyed and-"

But then he was interrupted at the sound of the door opening behind them. Everyone turned as Tsuande and Ino walked out.

"What's the word?" asked Naruto as they stepped out.

"It took a while." Said Tsunade."But we were able to save him from a life threatening situation. He's in a stable condition now."

"Can we see him?" asked Tenten.

"Yes." Said Ino."Just be gentle he's-" But Tenten didn't wait as she ran past Ino and into the room where Neji was.

Just then Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba approached Choji.

"When did Neji ever say any of that?" asked Shikamaru as he put his hand on Choji's shoulder.

Choji cracked a small smile and with a chuckle answered."Never." Then the group went forward and walked into the room.

Kiba went over to Hinata.

"Come on." He said putting his arm around her."Let's go see how your cousin's doing." Then they all walked in.

When they did, they walked in and found Tenten with her arms wrapped around Neji's face, and she held their faces close together.

"Looks like it worked out for the better." Whispered Choji to Shikamaru.

Then Tenten released Neji and he fell back onto his bed.

Meanwhile in the sound village. Sasuke stood before Orochimaru once again.

"So how did your mission go?" Orochimaru asked with a hiss.

"I laid waste to a few buildings and killed a leaf ninja." Told Sasuke.

"Only one?" asked Orochimaru.

"He was the only one who dared get in my way." Told Sasuke."Orochimaru still looked uninterested by the fact."It was one of the ninja who tried to bring me back to the leaf village a few years back."

"Oh?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes." Told Sasuke."Then after I took care of him the other ninja who were also on that mission came to his aid."

"And they beat you?" asked Orochimaru.

"No." replied Sasuke." The four of them are out to get me, it's so surprise so I decided to make it more interesting. I challenged the remaining four to a fight. I told them I'd get my own team together and that we'll duke it out once I return."

"You're a ninja after my own heart." chuckled Orochimaru."Oh I love that idea."

"All I need is a team." Said Sasuke. Orochimaru ran his hand across his chin.

"I think I have just the people." Said Orochimaru with a snap of his fingers. Then Orochimaru stood up and walked over to Sasuke."I will get you your team, and then with my army we will set out in force and attack the leaf village."

Meanwhile back at the leaf village.

"So that's the plan?" asked Neji as he sat up. Everyone had just clued him in on what had happened since his being hospitalized. The most important fact was of Sasuke creating a team in order to fight them.

"That's pretty much it." Said Naruto.

"Well just think of it like this." Said Shikamaru."Sasuke thinks that Neji's dead so he'll only have a four member team, but since Neji's not dead we'll have the advantage five to four."

"Six to four." Corrected Kiba. Then Akamaru let out a loud bark.

"Right." Said Shikamaru."Six to four."

"I like those odds." Said Choji.

"Yea." Said Neji as he sat up more."The only question is, 'Will I be ready to fight when the time comes?'"

"The most dangerous part has past." Said Ino."You should make a full recovery if you take it easy for the next few days."

"Good, Good." Said Neji as he now slid down into his bed.

"Well if that's the case we'll leave you for now." Said Shikamaru."And let you get some rest."

Then one by one they all began to funnel out of the room. Kiba was the last one out, he turned and prepared to shut the door behind him.

He turned and looked into the room. There he saw Neji laying in his bed with Tenten right beside him, his arm wrapped around her. Then Kiba shut the door.

Then he looked to his left and saw the retreating figure of Hinata disappearing down the hall. Then he remembered something, the way he felt about her.

And in the past few days he's been so caught up in the chaos that he'd somewhat forgotten about it. So now he was determined to figure out how she felt about him, but he would have to be sneaky and clever about it.

"For now." Said Shikamaru as the four boys stood outside Neji's door."We'll wait."

Just then Ino came over and flung herself onto Shikamaru's arm and then rubbed her head onto his shoulder. Shikamaru took his other hand and nestled her head with a smile on his face. But then he looked up at the judging looks of his friends.

To Kiba this was just another reminder of how he had to get back on track with Hinata.

Then Shikamaru cleared his throat."Until our next meeting gentlemen.' He said. Then he and Ino turned and continued on their way.

Then the group slowly began to disperse. Choji walked off and Naruto did the same.

But then Naruto was stopped as Kiba reached out and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto." Kiba said as he did so.

"Yea." Said Naruto turning to him."What is it?"

"I need a favor."

"A favor?" asked Naruto as he turned and faced Kiba."What kind of favor?" Kiba then looked around in amstealth like manor. Nobody was close by, all the others had disappeared down the hallway.

"I need you to." Began Kiba, but then he leaned in and whispered."Talk to Hinata for me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow."Talk to her?" he asked. Kiba nodded in reply."I don't see the point, why don't you-"

"Because it can't be me." Replied Kiba."It has to be somewhat else so I can find out the truth."

"The truth?" asked Naruto. Then a small smile broke out onto his face."Ah this old thing?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms.

Kiba grimaced slightly at his friend's mocking of him.

"Look Kiba." Continued Naruto."I don't know if this'll work out, last we knew she had a thing for me and-"

"Look." Said Kiba."I'm not asking for much." Then he reached out and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder again."And you're the person I trust the most in this case."

"Me?" asked Naruto."Why me?"

"Because you know what's it's like to lose someone you love." Replied Kiba. Naruto perked himself up and took a deep sigh.

"Very well." Said Naruto."I will help you out."

"Thanks Naruto." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked, then jumped up and licked Naruto's face."You won't regret this; say how about I go put in a good word for you with Sakura."

"No." replied Naruto."That ship has run its course It's time for me to move on."

"But she won't move on, she still hasn't.' said Kiba.

"Then I'll just be the adult here and move on." Told Naruto. Then he walked past Kiba in the same direction Hinata went."I'll do the best I can with Hinata." He said.

"That's more than I could ever ask for." Said Kiba. Then he too began walking.

Naruto turned the corner and just at the end of the hallway he saw Hinata.

"Hinata." He called."Wait up." Then Naruto ran forward to catch up with her.

"N-Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Said Naruto."I was wondering if you'd like to go get some ramen with me." Hinata then turned a bright red.

"I-I-I." she stuttered.

"I take that as a yes." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded her head. Then Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

This was like a dream come true for Hinata, Naruto had asked her out on a date. So perhaps now was the time for her to confess herself.

Kiba made his way down the hall and then turned the corner.

"So where are you going?" asked a voice. Kiba turned to see Choji standing there leaning against the wall.

"Home." Said Kiba.

"Naruto's doing you a favor and you're just going to sit back and do nothing in return?"

"He said he didn't want me to."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't do it anyway." Said Choji.

"Alright then." Said Kiba let's go.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had made their way to Ichiraku ramen and were now being served their food.

Hinata began eating her food as Naruto sat next to her strumming his fingers. Whatever he was going to do he would have to be sly about it, he didn't want to make it sound too obvious as to what he was trying to do.

"So Hinata." Naruto began. Hianta slurped up her ramen and then turned to him."How does it feel having everyone back?"

"It's w-wonderful." Replied Hinata."It's good to see everyone again."

"Yes I'm sure you missed us all right?" asked Naruto. Hinata grew a little red.

"Y-Yes." She answered.

"Your friends are back, your cousin's back, old teammate." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded her head. Then Naruto turned and ate some of his ramen.

'Things are going smoothly so far." He thought to himself.'Now to go for throat.'

"Say." Asked Naruto perking his head up."What do you think of Kiba anyway?" Hinata went quiet for a moment.

Meanwhile elsewhere in town Kiba and Choji were on the look for Sakura.

They searched all the restaurants, the hospitals, and even made a trip to her home but they hadn't found her yet.

Just then Choji pointed someone out in the crowd and Kiba looked over. There walking ahead of them about twenty feet was distinguishable pink hair. There was only on person that could be so Kiba and Choji quickly sprang into action and caught up with the person.

Then when they got close enough they both walked on opposite sides of her, she still hadn't noticed them yet. They all kept walking until they came to a small alley.

Choji and Kiba wanted this to be more private so that was the closest they were going to get.

Then suddenly Kiba put his hands on her shoulders and walked before her.

"We'd like to have a talk with you." He said. Just then Sakura kicked up her leg and kicked Kiba in the groin."Oh." groaned Kiba as he bent over holding himself.

Then Sakura continued walking but then Choji reached out and grabbed her, then pulled her into the alley with himself and Kiba.

"Don't try any of that again." Said Choji as he held her against the wall."We only want to talk, alright?" Sakura did not speak but she nodded her head.

Then Choji turned to Kiba."Are you alright?" he asked. Kiba walked over slowly, he was sweating and breathing heavy.

"Yes, Yes." He replied."I'm good." Then both Kiba and Choji turned to Sakura.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Meanwhile back at Ichiraku's ramen with Naruto and Hinata.

"What do I think of Kiba?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded his head in assurance."Well he's always been a good friend, and he's always watched out for me."

"Uh-huh." Said Naruto."Go on."

"And I guess I do like him a lot." Told Hinata.

"Do you love him?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no." said Hinata nervously as she turned red."I mean I don't love him that way, I love him like he's a brother."

Not the answer Naruto was hoping for.

"Do you think." Began Naruto."You could ever love him in a different way?"

"You mean like the way Shikamaru and Ino love each other?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded his head."No I don't ever think I could." She said."He's changed since we were kids. I mean the way he acted when he was fighting, it was frighnening. He's like a wild animal."

Naruto felt a cold feeling come over him. How would he explain to Kiba the girl he loves thinks he's a monster?

"B-But." Continued Hinata."T-There is someone I love." Then she turned and faced Naruto."N-Naruto, I love you." Then she leaned closer to him, but when she did Naruto leaned away from her.

"I'm sorry." Said Naruto."But I can't."

"W-W-Why?" asked Hinata.

"I don't love you like that." Naruto replied."But more importantly, I could never betray Kiba like that."

"K-Kiba?" asked Hinata."W-What's he got to do with this?"

"He loves you." Replied Naruto."And he asked me to come here and ask how you felt about him."

"K-Kiba love m-me?" asked Hinata as she put her hand on her chest.

"Yes." Replied Naruto. Hinata said nothing now. So Naruto took that as his cue to leave.

He stood up and began walking away. But before he left and turned to her.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Then he turned and left.

Meanwhile with Kiba, Choji, and Sakura.

"What do you want from me?" asked Sakura.

"We just want to talk." Said Choji.

"About what?" asked Sakura.

"You, Naruto, and this Sasuke business." Said Kiba. A sharpness hit Sakura then.

"That's none of your business is it." Said Sakura.

"Since it concerns Naruto it is." Said Choji."Why is it that you care so much for Sasuke?"

"He's everything I ever wanted." Replied Sakura.

"He's everything you can't have." Said Kiba.

"You don't know that." Replied Sakura angrily."But I could never expect someone like you to understand love."

Kiba took a deep breath and sagged in his place."Actually." he said in a calm tone. This shocked Sakura this was the only time she heard him talk in a calm voice."I do." Now Sakura and Kiba locked eyes.

"We're just being realistic." Said Choji. But Sakura had continued to look at Kiba.

"With who?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata." Replied Kiba. Sakura smiled.

"You'd make a cute souple." She said. While they talked Choji's eyes followed each of them, base on who was talking.

"I don't know if it could ever be." Said Kiba.

"Don't talk like that." Said Sakura.

"But you see our concern in this case?" asked Kiba relating back to the topic at hand."We're just looking out for Naruto."

"I don't see what he has to do with this." Said Sakura.

"You haven't realized?" asked Choji.

"Realized what?" asked Sakura.

"We're a lot alike he and I." said Kiba as he looked up at the sky.

"How so?" asked Sakura.

"We're both in love with girls we can't have." Told Kiba. And then it suddenly dawned on Sakura. Naruto's had feelings for her the whole time.

"So now you finally understand." Said Choji.

Just then speak of the devil Naruto was walking by. He looked over and saw the three together, the first thing that came to his mind was he had to tell Kiba.

So Naruto turned and faced them. It was now that the three noticed him and looked back at him. They stared at each other for a while but Naruto finally mustered up the courage to say something, Kiba had to know.

"Kiba." Said Naruto."Come here." Kiba quickly left the side of Choji and walked over to Naruto. At that time Sakura moved over to Choji.

"What going on?" she asked him.

"Kiba asked Naruto to interrogate Hinata for him." Choji told."And discover Hinata's feelings."

Kiba approached Naruto and stood before him.

"So." Said Kiba with a smile."What's the word?" Naruto looked back at Kiba with a dull and nervous look.

"I won't lie to you Kiba, although it may be hard for you to hear." Said Naruto.

"I'll handle it." Said Kiba.

Sakura and Choji watched on. They were too far to make out the words but they could see everything.

They saw the two of them standing there, then they saw Naruto's mouth move, then after that they saw Kiba began pacing around back and forth. As he did he ran his hand through his hair.

Naruto kept his space at first. Then Kiba took a knee bend and kept his hands on his head. Then Naruto walked up behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around him. Then Kiba buried his head in Naruto's arm.

"Oh Shit." Said Choji as he left Sakura's side and went to his brethren. Sakura followed soon after.

As they approached they heard the sobbing of Kiba become more and more louder.

Then Choji bent down to one knee and wrapped his arms around Kiba's front. The finally Sakura walked up.

The sight of the two friends hugging and comforting their broken comrade was quite a heartwarming sight. Then Sakura walked up and joined the group.

She kneeled down and put her mouth next to Kiba's ear.

"It'll be alright." She said."You're gonna get through this." Just then the sound of sobs and crying stopped. Then there was the sound of low grunting. Then slowly Kiba rose up.

"Get off of me." He said in a gruff tone. Naruto and Choji removed themselves from Kiba and quickly stepped off. Then Kiba glared at them with a deathly stare.

Then Kiba turned and began to walk off.

"Kiba wait where are-"asked Sakura as she went to follow him but was then grabbed by Choji.

"Let us handle this." He said. Then Choji walked forward behind Kiba."Kiba." he called out."Where are you going?"

"None of your fuckin business." Replied Kiba.

"Kiba your angry I understand that." Said Choji. Then he decided to make his move."Why don't you come with me and we'll talk about this." Then Choji reached out and grabbed Kiba's arm.

Then suddenly Kiba sprung into action. He turned around, grabbed Choij, picked him up and through him into a wall.

Choji hit the wall hard. Kiba stood there in the aftermath looking at the mayhem he'd caused then continued on his way.

Naruto and Sakura quickly ran over to Choji.

"Choji are you alright?" asked Naruto as he helped him to his feet.

"Oh that was a dirty trick." Said Choji rubbing his neck.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura.

"He's upset." Said Naruto."And when he's upset Kiba usually gets angry."

"But still that's no reason for him to do that." Said Sakura.

"I don't blame him." Said Choji."He's just going through a rough time. We'll give him his space and let these things sort themselves out."

But Sakura was not convinced and felt there was something she needed to do.

She stromed off away from Naruto and Choji on her own mission.

"Great." Said Naruto after she left."Now she's pissed."

Meanwhile Sakura made her way around looking for a certain someone, a certain female Hyuuga to be exact.

It didn't take her long Sakura knew one place where she'd be, the training grounds. And she was right.

For standing there in the middle of the training fields was Hinata. She stood there looking up at the moon.

"Do you know what you've done?" asked Sakura as she came up behind her. Hinata turned around and face her.

"Sakura." She said."W-What are you doing here?"

"I've come to find you." Said Sakura."Do you know what you've done to Kiba."

"So N-Naruto told Kiba what I said?" asked Hinata.

"Yes he did, and poor Kiba's had his heart broken." Said Sakura."How could you do that, of all people Hinata I never would have suspected you."

"Me?" asked Hinata."You have no right to j-judge me. You broke Naruto's heart while you're all over Sasuke."

"That's d-different." Said Sakura.

"No." said Hinata."It's exactly the same." Just then their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a loud, painful, angry scream.

It was so loud it stretched all along the village. Neji and Tenten heard it in the hospital. Ino and Shikamaru heard it, and Choji and Naruto heard it. And they all knew who it was.

"W-Was that Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

On a hill in the distance a lone figure sat at the top of the hill his silhouette against the moon and his dog beside him.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose the next morning. The drama of the night before had died down but was still up in the air. And nobody had seen Kiba since then, he'd just up and disappeared.

Now at that time Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji met up in the village square. They were now awaiting the arrival of Neji, but until then Choji and Naruto clued Shikamaru in on what happened.

"So what happened after that?" asked Shikamaru.

"At first he was broken down by it." Told Naruto."He dropped to his knees, he was crying."

"Crying?" asked Shikamaru."Then this really must have gotten to him."

"Then he'd mood suddenly changed." Told Choji."He got up and was extremely aggravated, ordered us off him which he were fine with doing."

"Then what happened?" asked Shikamaru.

"He turned and left." Told Naruto."Still in his angered daze."

"I tried to stop him, but he stopped and attacked me." Said Choji."Through me right into a wall."

"And where is he now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Don't know." Said Naruto."He just wondered off. But we did hear him sometime later."

"Yea the whole village did." Said Shikamaru. Just then the three were approached by Neji and Tenten.

"It's good to see your getting around fine." Said Choji. Before Neji could say anything Tenten spoke up.

"Uh-huh, yea." She said then stood before the group pointing a finger at them."Where's Kiba, I've got a bone to pick with him about the noises he was making last night. He interrupted my beauty sleep."

"We don't know where he is." Told Naruto. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?" asked Tenten.

"Missing." Told Shikamaru."They just finished explaining to me what happened."

"Well what did happen?" asked Tenten.

"It would be too troublesome to tell you the full story so I'll sum it up." Said Shikamaru."Heartbreak, loss, things of that nature."

"When did all of this happen?" asked Neji as he stepped up.

"About 10 o'clock last night." Said Choji. Neji sighed.

"Tenten." He said turning to her."Why don't you run along and get something to eat while I deal with this problem."

"No No." said Tenten as she waved Neji off."There's no way I'm missing something as big as this."

Neji turned away from her with a sigh.

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Said Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it." Said Neji as he glanced over at Tenten who gave him a triumphant smile."Now." he said turning back to them."What's happened with Kiba."

"He had his heart broken and responded the only way he knows how." Told Shikamaru.

"Well who's the girl?" asked Neji. The three boys then shared nervous glances amongst themselves. They didn't want to bring Hinata into this because then it would be a whole new game. But they couldn't lie to Neji because he'd know.

Then Naruto stepped up."He asked me to ask Hinata how she felt about him. So I took her out for some ramen and-"

"Wait wait." Said Neji stopping him."The girl who broke Kiba's heart was Hinata." The three nodded.

"That doesn't sound like something Hinata would do." Said Tenten.

"Well believe me I was here." Said Naruto. But Neji and Tenten looked on unconvinced.

"Just continue the story." Said Choji.

"Right." Said Naruto." Kiba wanted me to ask Hinata what she thought about him so I took Hinata out to get some ramen and-"

"You took her out?" asked Neji.

"Yea." Said Naruto.

"That stupid." Said Neji."You can't take her out and then ask her about another guy. That's mixed messaging."

"It's not like it was a date." Retorted Naruto.

"Sounds like a date to me." Said Shikamaru with a smile as he recalled the conversation he had with Naruto a few years ago about this same topic.

"W-Well, but I…." stammered Naruto."Look can we just get back to the topic at hand."

"Alright." Said Neji."You took Hinata out then what?"

"I asked her what she thought about Kiba."

"And?" asked Tenten.

"Let's just say it wasn't too happy." Told Naruto."So then I told her Kiba's side then I turned and left to go find Kiba and tell him. I found him and Choji and short time later talking with Sakura." Then he took a mysterious look at Choji."Say, what were you doing with her anyway."

Choji began to sweat a little, Naruto didn't want any of them talking to Sakura he'd be furious if he'd known.

"Then." Continued Choji for Naruto."He pulled Kiba aside and told him the news."

"How'd he handle it?" asked Neji.

"Ok at first." Told Choji."He was upset, crying about it."

"Crying?" asked Neji.

"That doesn't sound like the Kiba I know." Said Tenten.

"He's actually very emotional underneath all that toughness." Told Shikamaru.

"When did he become enraged?" asked Neji.

"Shortly after." Told Choji."He got up and left in a big hurry."

"That's when he flipped Choji." Told Naruto. Choji nodded in agreement.

Neji rested his hand on his chin.

"This is quite the predicament." He said softly to himself.

"So." Said Naruto as he turned to Choji."What did you say you were talking to Sakura about?" A heat suddenly came over Choji as he was put on the spot.

"Oh, just em… well um.." stuttered Choji. Naruto crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Then Choji realized there was no way out of it, with no real lie to fall back on he could do only one thing tell the truth."We were asking her about you."

"What?" asked Naruto as he jumped up.

"Just like you gave Hinata Kiba's side, we gave her yours." Told Choji.

"What!" said Naruto."I said I didn't want anyone to." Shikamaru's eyes flashed from Choji to Naruto.

Just then Neji leaned in and slapped them both in the back of the head.

"Ow." They groaned as they rubbed their heads.

"Enough." Neji said."It looks like I'll have to step in and solve all these problems."

Then as if on cue everyone turned around and there was Sakura walking their way then coming in the other direction was Hinata.

Everyone looked at them and then looked to Neji.

Neji cracked his neck and then cracked his knuckles.

"Alright." He said." It's show time." Then Neji walked away from the group to go give Sakura and Hinata the hard truth.

"Go get 'em baby." Said Tenten. Then Neji walked out into the middle of the street, looking to his left he saw Hinata approaching to his right Sakura.

The two girls kept walking, eyeing Neji suspiciously as they did. Then they were right next to Neji.

"Morning-" they tried to say but were immediately cut off by Neji.

"Both of you." He said."Come with me." He spoke with a very stern and no nonsense tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Neji then turned and began walking away, Hinata and Sakura followed.

"I've got to see what happens." Said Tenten as she left Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The three boys then looked to each other and followed along.

"Shikamaru." Called a female voice that caused the lazy Nara to stop in his tracks. Then when he turned around he saw Ino running at him, then she stopped before him."You left me alone again this morning." She whined.

"Uh w-well sorry about that." Replied Shikamaru."But I was desperately needed."

"Who could need you more than me?" replied Ino.

"Hey Shikamaru." Called Tenten."Are you coming?"

Shikamaru turned back to Ino with a nervous glare.

"What's she talking about?" asked Ino a little annoyed now. Just then Shikamaru leaned in and kissed her, then he grabbed her hand.

"Let's just go." He said and then he pulled her along.

Neji took the girls to a more secluded spot, the training grounds nobody was there this time of morning.

Neji stopped walking then turned to see Sakura and Hinata had followed him.

"Both of you." He said as he rolled up his sleeves." Sit down." Hinata did as she was told but Sakura faltered.

"Can I ask what all this is ab-" asked Sakura.

"Sit down." Said Neji in an angrier tone. Sakura did so.

In the bushes nearby Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji all gathered around to watch the scene unfold.

"Now." Began Neji."You are both here because of the negative state you put others in."

"N-Negative state?" asked Hinata.

"I'll have you know." said Sakura."That I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Neji which caused the two girls to jump."Nobody's talking while I'm talking." The two girls looked on in fear."Now." he continued."You have put Kiba in a bad state of mind, he's currently angry and missing." He said pointing to Hinata."And you have put Naruto in a bad state of mind causing him to doubt himself." He said turning to Sakura." The two girls now looked on confused."You appear to be confused." Said Neji."I"ll explain in a simpler way then. You are both optimistic thinking about something you wish and hope to happen that you'll try very hard to obtain. But the actual fact is that it will never happen and by being that way you cause others ill content." Then he turned to Hinata."You want to get Naruto to love you but he doesn't love you like that nor will he ever, so why don't you give Kiba a person who would actually love and care for you a try?"

Hinata began to sniffle a little.

"Yea you should." Said Sakura to Hinata.

"You are no different." Said Neji as he turned to her."Your blinded by your own self-righteousness you don't see it. You want to make Sasuke love you, but that's going to happen because you and he walk a different path in life. He can never be the prince charming you want so you should forget about it and try to be more realistic."

Sakura then bowed her head depressed and bit her lip. Then Neji looked from Sakura to Hinata. Both looked equally saddened by Neji's words."I'm sorry." He said."But someone had to tell you."

Then he turned and began to walk away.

"Well that was interesting." Said Ino from the bushes.

Just then there was the sound of a bell being rung and everyone turned their attention to it. The bell continued to ring in a fast pace.

"The village's alarm system." Said Shikamaru. Then he bounded off towards the main gate. Then everyone else followed. Even Sakura and Hinata picked themselves up and ran towards the sound.

At the village gates.

An army of sound ninja was attacking. Half came over the walls as the rest tried to bust down the gate with a battering ram, Orochimaru leading those at the gate. The leaf ninja on the scene tried to fight back but were too few compared to the vast number of sound ninja, they were easily over taken.

But then Naruto and the others appeared on the scene. Then they quickly sprung into the action.

Naruto ran up and punched a sound ninja in the face then kicked him into a wall.

Choji turned into the human boulder and began hitting them in large groups.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and shot a bunch of knives at a group of sound ninja.

Neji shot an air palm blasting three sound ninja away. Just then they heard a voice cry out "I'm Home!" and that quickly caught their attention, they all turned to the source of it.

And there standing on the village wall they saw Sasuke with three others. One a large man with spiky orange hair, the other a man with white hair and spiky tooth and a large sword, and lastly a girl with red hair and glasses.

Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Neji quickly turned to them with a fierce look of hatred and determination on their faces.

"Everyone." Said Shikamaru as he looked back at Hinata, Sakura, and Ino."Get back."

"Is that them?" asked the white haired man.

"Yea Suigetsu." Told Sasuke."That's them."

"They don't look so tough." Said the larger man, Jugo.

"Strange." Said Sasuke with an odd look on his face. Then he analyzed the group more and counted them off."Your missing a member." He called out to them."Last time I remember Neji was the one who was down and out, but now it seems you've lost Kiba."

Neji stepped forward ready to charge Sasuke, hopefully to get some revenge but then he was stopped by Naruto.

"No." he said."He's mine."

"Fine then." Replied Neji.

"Then we'll each get one of his partners." Said Choji.

"If only Kiba was here." Said Shikamaru."He would have loved to fight that big guy."

"There's nothing we can do about him now." Said Neji."It's s down to us, It's now or never." Then the four prepared to charge in.

"Wait." Called out Sakura. Everyone turned back to her."Naruto are you going to fight Sasuke?"

"I told you what I was going to do." He said.

"Then go she said and give him what for." She said. Naruto smiled.

"I will." He said. Then the four turned around."No matter what happens." Said Naruto to the other four."I'm glad we did all this."

"As am I." said Choji. Shikamaru and Neji smiled on in agreement.

"Let's do this." Said Shikamaru.

Then the four of them ran forward and charged Sasuke. Then Sasuke's group jumped down from the village wall down at the four.

Then Sasuke's group hit the ground and charged the retrieval squad.

Then the eight jumped up and clashed with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

And thus the showdown was on, the battle that would decide it all. It was Sasuke's group vs. Naruto's group.

The pair ups were:

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Shikamaru vs. Karin

Neji vs. Suigetsu

And Choji vs. Jirobo. The opponents quickly squared up and began battle.

Suigetsu ran up and swung his sword at Neji, but Neji dodged. Then Suigetsu swung again and Neji dodged once more. Just then Neji jumped up and swung his leg at Suigetsu's head. But Suigetsu tucked his head then swung his arms again. Neji hit the ground and quickly leaned back barley dodging the sword as it ran just inches from his face cutting strands of his hair. Neji quickly regained himself and jumped back.

Meanwhile with Choji vs Jirobo. The two leviathans ran forward and locked hands, both trying to push the other back. The two grunted and groaned as they pushed the other back but neither able to completely move their opponent.

Just then Jirobo swung his arms around Choji then picked him up and threw him into a wall. Choji quickly jumped back to his feet just as Jirobo charged him again.

Jirobo ran up and punched Choji in the face, then a second time. But then Choji kicked Jirobo in the stomach and he stumbled back a few steps.

Then Choji performed the expansion jutsu and expanded the size of his arms.

Then Choji ran up and continuously punched Jirobo in the face. After multiple hits Jirobo punched Choji in the face. Then Choji flew back and slid through the dirt.

Then he lifted his head and looked at Jirobo in a daze. He noticed something odd then. Half of Jirobo's body was gray, his eye was yellow and his arm had large spikes all over it.

Then Jirobo let out a frightening laugh and then charged Choji. The chubby ninja quickly got to his feet and prepared for another attack.

Naruto and Sasuke stood off away from the chaos of the battles as they prepared for their own face-off.

"Well here we are." Said Sasuke as Naruto glared daggers at him."Just like old times." He said with a sadistic smile.

"This was the showdown that was always meant to be." Said Naruto. Then he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Sasuke gripped his sword."This is our fate!" Said Naruto."This is our battle!"

Then Sasuke pulled out his sword and charged his old teammate, Narto did the same.

Then Sasuke ran up and swung his sword but Naruto blocked. Then Naruo swung his knife, but Sasuke blocked. Then Sasuke parried with his sword. Naruto quickly dodged jumping out of the way.

But then Sasuke jumped up and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto stumbled back a few steps. Then Sasuke swung his arm forward and shot his chidori blast at Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as the blast shot past him and hit the building behind him lighting it on fire.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Karin eyed each other down.

"Why do I always have to fight a girl?" said Shikamaru as he stood there scratching his head."How troublesome." But when Karin looked Shikamaru she didn't feel an obligation to harm him like her teammates would, in fact she felt the opposite."How well." Said Shikamaru."It can't be helped." Then he ran forward and charged her.

He ran up and swung his arm, but Karin dodged. Then Shikamaru swung again. Then she side-stepped around him. Shikamaru quickly turned to face her again.

Just then Karin leaned in and kissed Shikamaru.

Meanwhile Suigetsu swung his sword at Neji. Neji quickly dodged then jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Suigetsu stumbled back. Then Neji ran forward and punched him in the stomach. But then Suigetsu lunged forward and head-butted Neji. Neji stumbled back, then Suigetsu swung his sword forward. Neji jumped out of the way but just barley. The sword was able to cut him down his left shoulder. Neji stepped back bleeding now. Then Suigetsu jumped up in the air and swung his sword down. This time Neji spun his body and performed the eight trigrams rotation. Then as the sword came down it was slowly stopped by the rotation. Then Suigetsu stood suspended in the air and then he was suddenly tossed aside by the gust of air. He flew off and into a building.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Karin. She lifted her lips away from him he looked at her with a great look of confusion as she looked back at him with great interest.

Then she leaned in to kiss him again. But then a fist flew out of nowhere a punched Karin in the face. Shikamaru looked over to see Ino there.

"I-Ino." He said shocked.

"Don't you dare touch my man!" screamed Ino to the downed Karin. But Karin wasn't a fighter; she lay on the ground out cold from Ino's hit."And you.!" She said turning to Shikamaru."What do you-"

Just then a loud bang was heard behind them. Then they looked to see the village gate door flew open and a whole army of sound ninjas began swarming the village.

But by now more leaf village ninja had arrived and they engaged the sound ninja. And riding high on a giant purple snake was Orochimaru.

He observed everything from high up and saw the chaos and battle unfold. Amongst the groups of ninja fighting he could Sasuke fighting Naruto, Neji and Suigetsu, and Jirobo vs Choji. Then his gazed turned to Shikamaru who stood over Karin.

Then Orochimaru turned his snake in that direction. Shikamaru's eyes popped open in shock.

"Get back." He screamed to Ino. Then suddenly Orochimaru's snake sprung, and came down trying to bit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed Ino and jumped out of the way. Holding Ino in his arms he looked over his shoulder to see the snake was coming after him again.

Meanwhile Jirobo punched Choji in the face, then again. But then Choji punched Jirobo in the stomach. But then Jirobo head-butted him. Then Jirobo swung his arm back and gaze a mighty punch to Choji, sending him flying back. Choji flew back but then reached down and grabbed the dirt stopping himself. Then he looked up at Jirobo.

Then Choji performed the expansion jutsu and turned into the human boulder. Then he charged up and rolled towards Jirobo. Then when he got close enough Jirobo swung his arm forward and punched Choji, but Choji;s velocity was to great and the two attacks hit each other then the energy from the attacks caused them to fly back. But then Choji just did the same thing again, only this time he performed the spiky human boulder. He charged up and rolled towards Jirobo, who once again tried to punch Choji. But this time was different Choji charged forward and hit Jirobo tearing his arm completely off.

Jirobo screamed out in pain as he dropped to his knees. Then Choji walked up behind him. His arm was constantly bleeding large amounts of blood. Choji watched as Jirobo laid over and began to cecum to his wound.

Meanwhile with Naruto vs. Sasuke. Naruto made two clones and had them attack Sasuke. One clone ran up and tried to punch Sasuke but he dodged then slashed the clone with his sword. Then when the second clone tried to attack Sasuke blocked and then punched the clone in the face.

But then when Sasuke turned back to Naruto ran up with the rasengan in his hand. It was too late for Sasuke to do anything, Naruto ran up and hit him in the chest with his rasengan. Sasuke flew back and into a building as Naruto stood back.

Then slowly Sasuke rose to his feet his face bruised and bleeding and his eyes shut.

"No more playing around." He said. Then he opened his eyes and revealed his sharingan.

Meanwhile with Neji and Suigetsu. Suigetsu ran up and swung his sword, but Neji dodged. Then Neji reached into his poutch and pulled out two knives. Then Neji swung one, but Suigetsu blocked. Then with the other knife Neji swung for Suigetsu's face, but he ducked. But then Neji kicked him in the face. Suigetsu fell back onto the ground. Then Neji came down with both his knives but Suigetsu rolled out of the way at the last minute. Neji then struck the ground where his opponent once lay. Then Suigetsu swung his sword forward. Neji ducked back but the sword cut him across the chest. Neji slowly got back to his feet. Then Suigetsu swung again and Neji was barely able to block. But then Neji pushed forward throwing his opponent off balance. Suigetsu stumbled back then Neji threw the knives forward. Suigetsu dodged them both, but then Neji appeared before him.

Then Neji began hammering down on Suigetsu with his eight trigrams 128 palms. He constantly hit Suigetsu over and over again until he was finished. Then when he was done he stood over his opponent. Suigetsu looked with a blank expression in his eyes, then he fell to the ground. Then Neji turned his head and saw Shikamaru running from the giant snake.

Shikamaru with Ino in his arms jumped left and right dodging the snake as he gained on him and tried to bite him. But then as Shikamaru kept jumping he didn't notice the dead he was approaching. Then as he looked he stopped as he stood before a wall, then when he turned around he saw the snake standing over him.

Ino clutch him tight and put her face into his chest. Just then before the snake was about to attack two figures appeared and one kicked Orochimaru in the face knocking him off the snake. Orochimaru fell to the ground below and the figure appeared before Shikamaru and Ino.

Then it became clear to them who it was. One was a man and the other was a dog.

"Kiba, Akamaru!" exclaimed Shikamaru at seeing them."You've come back."

"Did you think I'd miss this party?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked. Then the snake looked down at them and roared."Get Ino to safety." Said Kiba."I'll deal with this."

Then Shikamaru turned and bounded off. But as he went he and Ino looked back at Kiba.

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Ino.

"Of course." Said Shikamaru."He's still angry thoghut. And an angry Kiba is a dangerous one."

Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru stood before the snake. Then the snake lunged down at them.

Kiba and Akamaru quickly jumped into the air. As they did Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. Then the two performed the fang over fang. Then they flew forward and blew a hole right through the snake.

The two stood on the other side triumphant as the snake's bloody body fell to the ground.

"Too easy." Said Kiba. Akamru turned back into his dog self and barked.

Just then snakes flew up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the two, tying them down. Kiba looked up and saw Orochimaru standing there.

Just then Kiba flexed his body and tore out of the snakes. Then he ran up and charged Orochimaru.

Meanwhile with Sasuke vs. Naruto. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and prepared to attack Naruto.

Just then Sasuke disappeared from his spot and appeared behind Naruto. Then he elbowed Naruto In the back, then he appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, Then again in the chin. Then Sasuke ran up and kicked Naruto in the head. Then Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and slashed him across the back. Blood flew out as Naruto fell to the ground.

Then Sasuke walked around to Naruto's front side.

"And that's that." He said. Then he turned and began to walk away. But then something reached out and grabbed his leg. He turned around to see Naruto's hand around his leg and Naruto looking up at him.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto."We're not done here." Then suddenly Naruto began to glow red. Then suddenly a large amount of energy burst out of him and sent Sasuke flying back.

Then Naruto rose up emitting red energy. Then he began to form the rasengan in his hand. Sasuke quickly got up and prepared his chidori.

Meanwhile Kiba charged Orochimaru. He ran up and punched him in the face, then again, and again, and again. Then Kiba grabbed Orichimaru by his shirt and brought him closer to him. Then Kiba reached up and kneed Orochimaru in the stomach. Then Orochimaru stumbled back. Then Kiba ran up and drove his shoulder into Orochimaru's stomach, tackling him into a wall.

After the attack Kiba rose up as Orochimaru laid there motionless. Then Kiba turned around and looked at Akamaru. His hound had freed himself from the snakes that bound him. Just then when Kiba turned back forward Orochimaru sprung to life and wielding a sword he stabbed Kiba in the stomach.

Kiba stood there for a moment shocked as he looked down at the sword that pierced his body. Then blood began to ooze from Kiba's mouth. But then he reached his hands out and onto Orochimaru's throat. Then Kiba began to squeeze as hard as he could. Orochimaru tried to press the sword deeper but he was losing air too quickly. Then Orochiamru's hands fell from the sword and to his side as his face was a paler color that it already was.

Then Kiba dropped him to the ground. Then he stumbled back and grabbed the sword in his stomach. Then Kiba quickly pulled it out. Then his vision became blurry, his breathing became gasps and then he dropped the sword to the ground as he followed after falling onto his back.

Meanwhile Naruto charged up his rasenagn and Sasuke charged up his chirdori. Then with the two attacks ready the two looked at each other. It was just like the last time.

The two jumped forward and swung their attack at the other. The wave of energy from the two attacks was so great it let out a blinding light and all those around covered their eyes. Then there was a slight explosion and smoke and dust filled the air.

Then when it settled it showed Naruto and Sasuke lying down next to each other. They were covered in dust.

Then the two slowly began to stir and slowly sat up. Then they just looked at each other in silence. Sasuke slowly gripped his sword as Naruto pulled out a knife.

"So this is the way it ends?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded back. Then suddenly Naruto lunged forward and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke took a final gasp as the knife pierced his body. Then his eyes closed slowly, then Naruto sat back. Sasuke was bleeding from his stomach. Then Sasuke's body fell back onto the ground.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

At that time whatever sound ninja were left were now retreating. The sight of both Sasuke and Orochimaru dead ended any hope they had of winning so they left.

Then Naruto looked around.

"Naruto, Naruto come quick." He heard someone calling. He turned around to see Choji running towards him.

"What is it?" asked Choji.

"It's Kiba." Said Choji."He's hurt." Naruto's eyes bugged open and then he ran forward. Then Choji ran with him and brought him to Kiba.

Kiba lay on the ground motionless with a hole in his stomach from where he'd been stabbed. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Ino were already there. Ino was performing medical jutsu on him.

Naruto and Choji ran up and saw the scene.

"No." said Naruto as he ran up and kneeled down besides Kiba."Kiba it's me Naruto. You have to get up; you're a fighter don't give up now." Everyone looked him over with great concern as he didn't move.

Just then Hinata and Sakura appeared on the scene.

"Oh my god!" screamed Sakura as she saw what was going on. Then she knelt down besides Ino and helped healing Kiba. Hinata put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Then the two medical ninjas kept trying to heal him but to no noticeable avail.

Then Choji, Shikamaru and Neji knelt down beside the body of their fallen comrade.

"Kiba." Said Shikamaru."We're all here, we're all here rotting for you." Kiba still did not move. Just then Choji moved in closer.

"Kiba." He said."It's Choji. The last time I saw you, you were pretty upset. I forgive for that throw. But now you have to get up, and afterwards we can go get some food." He said with a half-hearted smile.

Then Neji stepped up."After everything we've done." He said."With all your strength and savageness a little thing like this won't finish you off."

Just then Ino and Sakura leaned back. The wound on Kiba's stomach had been healed, however Kiba wasn't moving. They looked up at everyone with watery eyes.

"No." said Naruto in shock. Choji and Shikamaru stood up. Shikamaru turned and began crying on Choji's shoulder.

Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, then he placed it in Kiba's hand.

"You may need this across the way." He said. Then he to stood up with watery eyes, allowing a single tear to roll down his face."He was the bravest of us." He said half-heartedly. Then Tenten walked over and comforted him.

"Goodbye old friend." Said Choji. Akamaru went up and sat down by his master's side.

Then Hinata made her way through the group and towards the downed body of her teammate.

Then she went up and knelt down beside him.

"Hey Kiba." She said with a sniffle in her voice."I know last time I heard from you, you were very upset. I also heard about what you think of me, and." She spoke now with tears coming from her eyes."If you get up I'd be willing to give us a try." Then she leaned down and kissed Kiba. Then when she was done she leaned back and Kiba still wasn't moving. Everyone stood for a moment of silence as the cool air blew.

Then suddenly something happened. Kiba's chest began to rise and air began to fill his lungs. Then he slowly began to stir, he opened his eyes and sat up.

Everyone became ecstatic, wiping the tears from their eyes and rejoicing in the fact that their friend was alive.

Then Kiba rose up to his feet. Then suddenly Hinata ran up and hugged him. Kiba looked down at her and lifted her head to him. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Everyone else smiled as they watched. After he saw that Naruto looked over at Sakura.

"Oh what the hell." He thought. Then with a smile he walked over to Sakura. Then he walked up and kissed her.

She was surprised at first not expecting it, but then she became relaxed and accepted it.

So the Sasuke retrieval squad had completed their ultimate mission, to destroy the one who had caused them so much pain and suffering. But now they'll move onto another mission Parenthood.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
